


Dream Lover

by Wu_the_Stoic



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wu_the_Stoic/pseuds/Wu_the_Stoic
Summary: Now that Dib has gone to college, Zim is feeling a bit jealous and left out. Not liking to share his time with the stink-filth, he decides to infiltrate Dib's dreams in hopes of bringing some old times back. He gets far more than he ever expected.





	1. Shelter in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I know this is rated explicit, I did that because although Chapter 1 is pretty tame, I plan to delve deeper into the physical aspects of Zim’s Dream-Stalking, and it WILL get pretty steamy. Also just want to add right here; if you’re under 18, leave. I don’t want you reading this. If you don’t like ZADR, then I know you probably won’t enjoy this, so I implore you to go read something that will make you happy, and when you do, please leave the author a review. People sometimes take readers for granted, but you guys are just as important as the authors and artists. Reviews are your part of keeping the life blood of the fandom going and I send you much love for that.

 

The visor that was confidently slipped over his eyes left the lower half of his face exposed, and reaching out with his left hand, he almost caressed the buttons on the levitating touch screen before choosing one and sliding it up. An alarm beeped chipperly once, twice and then again before going silent. The hand paused, almost in thought, before it fell slowly back down onto the armrest of the command chair. The well-shaped lips that remained visible below the magenta shield slowly pulled back from a row of fangs and into a very devious smile.

 “Now, Dib, let’s see what goes on in those dreams of yours.”

The implant had been easy to install. Dib, now a freshman in college, had felt the need to push himself to his limits and then beyond as soon as his feet had landed on campus. To say that his father was proud of his son’s efforts would have been stating that rain fell from the sky and was wet, but Dib wasn’t doing it for the accolades of Professor Membrane. He needed to do this for himself, and yes, he had informed his dad, he was going into the paranormal field. Membrane hadn’t taken the news well, but he finally talked himself into the fact that Dib would be around more students who were more like-minded like the Professor. After all, he got good grades, didn’t seem to like to party and was easy to find on a Saturday doing his own research in the library. Surely the more science leaning students (the ones his father accredited to having more common sense than the others) would eventually wear off on his wayward son, wouldn’t they? So, with so much to prove to his father, and perhaps to himself as well, Dib put his shoulder to the wheel as hard as he could.

It didn’t leave him a lot of room for a social life, and by the days end, he would often fall into bed in the wee hours of the morning so exhausted that it was more unconsciousness that pulled him down rather than natural sleep. Zim had been patient and soon enough it had paid off for him at a very opportune time; midterms. Next for the spring lineup: Dream studies. So, the Invader had come up with a plan, one that sent chills of monstrous delight along his spine when he found out what Dib was going to study after Christmas break was over.

“Dream studies, indeed,” Zim had murmured as he mulled about in his lair. He was bitter because this so-called institution of higher learning had taken Dib’s time away from him. No longer were they face to face most days, often trading insults or veiled threats. There would be times where weeks would pass before the dirty human tried to infiltrate his base and he couldn’t remember the last time he had found a listening device buried deep within the walls far below the earth’s surface. “I will not have him cheating on me!”

“Poor Dib,” he had breathed as he sat on the bed next to the unconscious, yet heavily sedated body. The probe was as small as a grain of rice, but it was the perfect receptor for Zim. And Zim knew it was safe… relatively. They used them to control Vortians if the need came to keep the feisty little aliens in line when electric prods weren’t proven useful **.** The one Zim had procured he had modified for his little experiment only, as he didn’t really want to tamper with the human’s free will. The procedure only took a few moments and Zim had silently gloated in the knowledge that Dib wouldn’t even awake the next day with a tender scalp where the device had been implanted.

Now if they could only be programmed to read the thoughts of their host. Sadly that was an area that Irken technology had yet to advance. “Ah well,” Zim sighed as he pressed another button. “Maybe one day.”

“ **Remote uplink established,”** the computer’s voice informed Zim.

“What is the ETA until REM sleep?”

“ **Subject entering REM sleep in thirty five minutes and forty two seconds if there are no disturbances.”**

“Excellent,” Zim purred. He pressed a button next to his left wrist and the chair that more resembled a motorcycle than an actual chair reclined back slowly until he was satisfied. The illusion was slightly fractured by the control panel that surrounded him in a semi-circle. “Dib-monster’s stats.”

“ **Resting heart rate 67. Pulse Ox 99.2. Core temperature 96.5.”**

“Excellent,” Zim murmured again. He leaned his head back against the cushioned headrest after adjusting the band of the visor for comfort; right now he was too eager to see if his experiment would work and he wanted no distractions. Satisfied, he then closed his eyes while he grew comfortable. “Initiate sequence.”

“ **Initiating.** ”

“I want to be there, waiting for him,” Zim sighed as he began to grow drowsy. “Oh yes, even in your dreams, Dib-filth, you cannot escape _Zim_ …”

 

*****

 

It was rather spooky where Zim materialized, and though his surroundings didn’t desire to be familiar **,** his sensibilities screamed that he was having deja vu. He realized that he was standing on a sidewalk next to a street with asphalt as black as ink. Mist was curling about him, everything was an eerie quiet within a darkness that actually luminesced, and yet there was no sign of Dib. Far off in the distance the sounds of traffic slowly began to manifest, but it seemed to him that it was there because it was supposed to be. Narrowing his eyes, he looked down and at his feet were a large jar of pennies. The metal lid had rusted away and so had the top layer of coins within. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk.

At first, he felt as though he were completely alone. “Why is his dream so void?” Zim wondered aloud as he continued along his way. His voice echoed along walls that he knew where there, but could not see. He could sense the trickle of water that slipped along the mortar of bricks and could smell their decayed dampness. He continued walking, looking about himself at the nothingness of their city with wide-eyed curiosity. As time slipped by, he realized that he knew exactly where he was going even if the landscape was alien and devoid of any recognizable landmark.

A car horn honked suddenly and it caused him to start. He drew his left leg up involuntarily as he cast his eyes to the source of the sound. Moments later headlights sprang into life and he was bathed in a brilliant and angry light. The engine revved menacingly and he felt his gorge rise out of fear. This wasn’t so much different than his holo-chamber save for the fact that he had no control over the images that Dib himself dreamed. He could only control himself. The engine revved again and Zim found himself standing vulnerable in the middle of the road. A car passed him by; the driver within oblivious to the peril of the Invader, and then the enemy vehicle revved once more.

Zim turned to face it fully as it leapt at him like a ravenous Jaguar. He was frozen in his spot, however, and no matter how much he tried, how much he mentally screamed at his superior Irken legs to _move it, just move it!_ he wasn’t able get out of the way “What is this!?” he cried out as the grill of the car grew larger as it bore down with a hellish intention when suddenly his PAK legs abruptly extended and he had never felt more grateful to be vaulted high into the air, where he twisted nimbly as the car escaped below him to disappear into the weird glowing darkness.

“Strange,” he murmured as the delicate tips of the PAK legs found steady purchase on the cracked sidewalk and then he slowly lowered himself to his feet. With a frown, he turned to continue heading in the direction he had been so rudely distracted from, but he found that he was now standing before the entrance to the park. “ _But isn’t that two blocks away_?” his mind whispered. Many people were coming and going, so numerous now that he had to hop up onto the seat of a bench to keep from being knocked down. There were so many; old and young, large and small, male and female, yet the horrible thing about them was the fact that they were Professor Membrane; all of them.

“No,” Zim murmured. They weren’t exactly Professor Membrane; it was as if these people were built. Where their fronts should be was the Professor’s back, their faces, the back of his head and they kept walking away. Zim cast his eyes about to see where they were coming from and in doing so he found Dib. These strange creatures were walking around him as he called out to his father in a pleading tone, each and every one of them ignoring him except to split up to walk around him. Every so-called face he so desperately sought reassurance from nothing but the blank back of his father’s head.

They were manifesting around Dib for the sole purpose of ignoring the young man.

“This is sad,” Zim said with a shake of his head as he hopped down from the bench and began to walk against the tide of the strange Professors. Having the advantage of knowing that this was a dream, he began to rudely shove the people out of his way. There was no way that they would ever know to respond to his jabs and thrusts as he jostled through them anyway.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Zim bellowed in disbelief as he finally topped the small hill. Dib didn’t acknowledge him as he kept pleading with his father not to walk away and leave him.

“Dib!” Zim called again, but the human continued to plead. Hopeless tears were streaming down his face and now he began to cry out about how he knew he wasn’t good enough. That he was a failure. That he was a disappointment. That he would try again, again and again if only his father would love him. Only if his father wouldn’t abandon him. If only his father would try to understand him. Zim just shook his head.

“That’s a pathetic thing to do, _Dib_ ,” he scolded. “Seriously?”

Dib turned his face to the familiar voice and he reached out his arms to him in a beseeching manner. “Tell him, Zim! Tell him you’re an alien!”

“Eh? He wouldn’t believe me, Dib,” Zim said with a light shake to his head. “He never believed you, what makes you think my word, my _superior_ word, would hold any sway over your father?”

The forms began to move away from them now as they murmured nonsensical words with nonexistent mouths.

“No!” Dib cried as he made a move to chase after them, but it was futile. As soon as he reached one, they would disappear into smoke and no matter how he tried to claw at their arms, or their sleeves, no purchase could be made with desperate fingers. Zim watched the pathetic show until he could take it no longer. This was no way to gain Intel on Dib if the human insisted on having unresolved abandonment father issues.

“Dib-stink,” Zim said as he marched towards him. “This is ridiculous…”

“What do _you_ know?” Dib bellowed as he turned around to face Zim, who in turn found himself cringing back and away from the sudden outburst. “Huh?” Dib advanced, but Zim held his ground foolishly and seconds later, the palms of strong human hands slammed into his chest, sending the Irken to stagger back comically. He even pinwheeled his arms to keep his balance for effect.

“What do _you_ know!?” Dib repeated as he continued to stalk towards the smaller form. “You’re one of them! This is partly your fault, anyway! Everyone is against me, people hate me even when I try to protect them, but they don’t care! My _father_ has had me _institutionalized_ because I’m a burden to him! His CRAZY son!” Reaching out, he shoved both palms into Zim’s chest once again, staggering him backwards a few steps. “So don’t you dare speak to me in such a condescending manner, _Zim_! The last person… _thing_ I want to hear rag on me is _you_!”

Zim sharply raised a brow ridge as he lifted one hand, his index finger extended in thought. He opened and closed his mouth as many opinions tried to escape his lips and once. “Where is this?” he finally asked as his antenna pricked forward to zone in on the human who was so angry, he was nearly panting.

“Where is _what_?” Dib snapped.

“You’re standing up for yourself, Dib-stink. I… didn’t know you had the capacity to do that. Passionate, yes, I’ve seen you so, but… this is something new.” _This is something feral and alpha…_ his mind whispered in appreciation.

“No, it’s not,” Dib answered as he pushed his hand through his hair before letting out a mighty sigh. “I’m just ignored when I do stand up for myself.”

“Nonsense,” Zim spat. “You shout and accuse, you never defend yourself.”

“Well… what do _you_ know?” the human asked blearily. “Huh? I’m tired, Zim. Just… I’m just so…” Shaking his head he walked over to a bench and sat down heavily. He rested his forearms over his knees and slouched his upper body forward where he dropped his head. Apparently the toes of his boots were more interesting to him right now than anything else in this world.

“So you’re tired,” Zim said coldly as he followed Dib. His shadow fell over the dejected body. “Do you think that _I’ve_ never been tired in all my glorious years? Huh? And now that you’re tired that’s it? You want to crawl in your hole, lick your wounds and simper yourself to sleep?”

“Shut up…”

“Oh, you want me to shut up? How about no.”

“Enough, Zim,” Dib whispered, though his words were ended in a soft growl. “I don’t need you to continue to remind me of what an abject failure I am.”

A tingle of _something_ snaked up the Irken’s spine. “This human _mewling_ of self-pity is starting to grate on my nerves!”

“I don’t _care_!” Dib fired back. He lifted his face and pinned Zim with such an intense piercing stare that for a moment, the alien forgot that he was simply visiting Dib’s dreams. Oh how if only this pathetic meatbag would put such an effort into his waking world, why, he himself could take over the Earth before Zim truly had a chance to conquer it. He actually felt it as he gazed back into those intense soft brown eyes.

“If you didn’t care,” Zim said, softening his own voice to a reasoning pitch as he began to pace slowly before Dib. “Then you would have given up long ago. No, you haven’t quit. Not yet.” When there was no answer, he paused, fearing that the human had faded into smoke, though he braved that disappointment to look over his shoulder. Dib remained seated where he was, and he continued to pin Zim, who stood before him with his hands clasped behind his back, with a sharpness Zim had never seen in him before. He didn’t want to admit it; but it did make Dib look rather respectable.

No, not respectable, handsome. Almost… worthy.

Zim fought a shudder of disgust at that thought, and the look must have crossed his face, because before he could react, Dib was once more on his feet. He did more than just stalk towards the alien; this time, he grabbed him tightly by the neck in his strong right hand. Zim felt the hard bite of old bark as he collided with a tree, but he refused to struggle. Figments of imagination didn’t frighten him. But this Dib… this Dib did.

And he liked it.

This thrill, this excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time. So used to being predator was he that when he realized he was prey… he trembled again as he cast a smirking glance up to Dib. Dib was breathing hard now; to the point of panting he was so angry. Zim’s smile grew meaner even though he found that he couldn’t breathe. That was fine, in the waking world the computer would be monitoring his stats, and if there were any signs of trouble or distress, it would pull him out quickly. He wasn’t afraid, but he was energized.

Their faces were so close now, the hard hot puffs of air on Zim’s cheek as Dib leaned even closer.

“Are you going to bite my face off?” Zim managed to whisper through the tight grip still strangling him.

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you, Zim,” Dib growled in a voice so low the alien swore he could feel it more than hear it. The fact that it was nearly spoken against his lips only intensified the sensation. Zim swallowed, or tried to, and still, he continued to grin up to Dib who continued to pant like an angry bull. Then, their lips joined. The human was forceful as he took Zim’s mouth in a heated kiss fueled more by distress and frustration rather than emotion. Zim’s eyes shot open wide and he began to struggle until Dib’s left hand grabbed his shoulder and pressed him hard against the tree. The air around the Irken tried to dissipate, all he knew was the filthy human’s mouth on his, and he didn’t understand what was happening. Was he trying to suck the very soul out of him through his mouth? Was he trying to gain the courage to eat his face and this was him building up the nerve to sink his teeth in and finally draw blood?

Bringing his hands up, he pressed them to Dib’s chest. A chest that was now broader than it was back when they were kids. He began to push as Dib tilted his head, deepening the kiss in some sort of desperation. Zim opened his mouth to protest and felt a tongue slide in past his lips. His eyes, already impossibly wide, seemed to grow even larger and he froze as he felt the human’s tongue move in and out of his mouth in a suggestive manner. It almost felt like a promise but Zim didn’t understand what. His instincts overrode his infuriated and disgusted emotions and he held still. Finally, his eyes began to grow soft as the lids lowered.

Dib wasn’t trying to eat his face, but he dearly wished he could understand what was going on. The hand around his neck moved away to grip his waist and Zim narrowed one brow in confusion as he felt Dib’s hips press against his. The kiss was broken only to be started once again and now the human was slowly rubbing his crotch against Zim’s. A strange sensation began to bloom within his inner core and Zim felt his eyes slip shut as he began to melt against the human. For a moment, for one beautiful stolen ounce of time, he let himself go and enjoyed the contact. It was brutish, animalistic, and raw and he liked it.

He came to his senses with a newfound fiery rage. Taking every iota of self-control that he could muster, Zim shoved Dib away from him as hard as he could and then he pinned his antenna to his head as he hissed at the human as menacingly as he could. The hiss was followed by a hard slap to Dib’s cheek.

“You… you _filthy_ disgusting… vile… _meatbeast_!” Zim bellowed as he balled his fists at his side. “How dare you take such liberties with me!?”

“What’s wrong, Zim? Afraid of a little kiss?” Dib taunted as he pressed two fingers to his stinging cheek.

“Afraid!? Zim is afraid of nothing!”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s the truth,” Dib said as he pressed his body to Zim’s shoulder. In the waking world, as in the dream, the human was now at least a foot taller than the alien. Earth had been kind to the Irken and he had grown, but his precious new height was nowhere near as imposing as Dib’s.

“YOU LIE!” Zim bellowed as he reached up to point an accusing finger into Dib’s face. “Zim fears nothing but germs! And your wet squalid human maw is full of them!”

“You liked it,” Dib answered, his voice dropping into a sultry purr as he pushed past Zim to stand behind him. Not liking the position Dib was taking, he quickly turned to keep his vulnerable back safe.

“I said you lie!”

Dib simply smiled, a mean twinkle in his eye.

Canting his head to the side, Zim began to back away slowly. Now that the kiss was over, he was aware of a humming sensation emanating from between his legs. Being an hermaphrodite, as all Irkens were, he could feel his body reacting to the alpha that was stalking towards him once more. He felt the wetness between his legs grow as his knees desired to become weak. Irkens no longer needed to mate, that’s what the smeeteries were for, but ancient instincts were still there and his body was aching to turn its back to the human and start a presenting ritual to initiate mating. Zim shook his head slowly and began to fight the urge.

“Go away!” he barked. He began to move faster as Dib approached him. He was cast in shadow now and his breathing was once again hard. Zim could smell the pheromones oozing from the human and his urge to drop to his hands and knees, with his hips wantonly up in the air in presentation grew stronger. The throbbing grew more intense within his inner walls as did his wetness.

With every ounce of strength he had left, he fought to wake up and when he ripped the visor from his head, he threw it as far as he could.

“Computer! How long was I under?”

“Twenty two minutes, five seconds.”

Zim rubbed his face slowly before pressing a button. The chair righted itself and he began to tap buttons on the holoscreen. His hands were shaking, his nerves buzzing with adrenaline. “I had no idea the Dib could be so… feral,” he mused to himself as he began to log his experience into his journal. “But I think… I’d like to find out… more.”

The thrumming between his legs had faded, but it was there along with the delicious needy wetness.  
  
  
(Author's note:   
  
I'm new to the writing fandom, though I've loved Invader Zim since the beginning. Forgive me if I'm clunky while I start out with my fics. I only hope that I can improve as I gain confidence! Thank you for reading!)


	2. The simplicity of overthinking

It was two days before Zim left the lower chambers of his base. For the past forty eight hours he researched the kiss he and Dib had shared. He delved into the semantics of it, the how’s why’s and all the useless human emotions that went behind it. By the time he was done, his eyes were tired, his back ached, and he was mentally exhausted. No better way to debrief from the situation than go upstairs and let his brain rot to some horrible show Gir loved.

“Where you been?” Gir asked nonchalantly as Zim plopped down next to him on the couch.

“Researching.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Human mating rituals.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zim sighed. “Did you know that they are physically similar to Irkens? The male’s genitals are larger, however,” and when he said that, he sneered. How dare a human have more superior breeding organs than Irkens!

“Is that so?”

“They are so complex, Gir. Why do they have to be so difficult? Why, taking over this planet would be doing the entire human race a favor!” Slouching back, Zim sighed deeply and relayed the more intimate parts of his studies to himself. There were just things about the humans that Gir really didn’t need to know about.

“I had no idea…” the little robot finally answered after a long beat of silence, and the answer was proof positive that he had paid absolutely no attention to Zim during the entire conversation.

“Gir!” Zim scolded, and then sighed again. “I need a nap.”

“I’ll get the bananas!” Gir cried out enthusiastically.

  

*****

 

The next day started out sunny, so Zim decided to walk to the park to think. Gir was fine being left at home to binge watch a new cartoon his favorite channel was promoting for the new spring lineup.

“Their ceremonies are so…” he rolled his hand at the wrist to help his train of thought move forward. “So… eclectic. How can one person perform a mating ritual that is completely devoid of creativity and garner a mate, but another can do something physically demanding and dangerous and the female completely disregards him? And the dancing and gifts and swooning and fawning and grinning and giggling.” Pausing on the sidewalk, Zim took a moment to put on a distasteful expression on his face. “It’s amazing this planet has so _many_ filthy disgusting humans wallowing around on it!”

Hunching his shoulders forward, he started once again on his way. The memory of the dream began to resurface slowly, starting with that intense cold glare in Dib’s eye. It was as if the human had decided that he wanted to leap upon him and render him limb from limb with his teeth! And that kiss! It had been so full of passion, but not the lovey dovey kind that people vomited on and on about in the many articles he had read. No, the kiss Dib had so boldly taken liberty with had been full of negative emotions. Why did it feel as if Dib were trying to punish Zim with something that was meant to be for the horrible emotion of love? What was the purpose of it with such negative overtones?

Not that Zim minded that. Not really after he had had plenty of time to think and ponder over it. It wasn’t fluttering or gentle or sweet. No, it was virile and even dangerous. It was something that the Irken could completely understand and even appreciate. It was meant to conquer and control.

Maybe Dib actually _was_ an alpha male, but he just didn’t know it. He certainly had the height. The shiver that travelled along his spine was delightful and he paused again, just inside the park entrance, and closed his eyes as he took a sneaky moment to enjoy it. This was something new, another game to play with the human that perhaps would take them to even more dangerous heights. A new game where they would have to truly rely on skill and cunning if they wanted to survive. A smirk pulled Zim’s lips up slightly. He liked dangerous games.

 

*****

 

He had brought folders with him full of notes that he had printed off from online. He read them, made notes of his own and then re-read them. Nothing was making sense and clicking in his Irken brain and the more he tried to understand humans, the less sense they made. He finally got up to get a cup of coffee (and stretch his stiff legs and back) from a street vender who had set up his cart close to a popular smattering of covered picnic tables that the soccer moms like to sit at while their horrible spawn played and made noise on the outdoor equipment. They were easy enough to tune out, but when he returned, he nearly dropped the steaming cup.

“The Dib,” he murmured as he stared at the familiar profile of his face. So far, the human hadn’t noticed him, but Zim began to bristle anyway. “What if he _did_ notice me and chose to ignore me?” he muttered bitterly as he stalked back to his table. “What is he even _doing_ here anyway?” Keeping his eye on Dib, he quickly gathered his papers and folders, tucking them beneath one arm as he grabbed his cup and headed for another seat. This one took him a bit further way, but that was fine. It was shaded and with his heightened sense of sight, he could still easily watch Dib from this distance. Quickly, he began to open folders and spread out his sheets where he scanned his notes once again. Well, as long as his subject was here, there was no sense in wasting fantastic research time.

Zim soon realized that Dib could be quite boring when he wanted to be. He was just sitting there at the table, his elbow resting upon the wooden surface with his chin propped up onto his fist. Though he could only see his profile, he could detect a faint look of yearning in the soft brown eye available to him. Every now and then, the human would let out a deep sigh and pull away from his reverie long enough to check his phone. Sometimes he responded to a message, but most of the time it seemed as if he were screening his texts. Zim scribbled down his every movement accompanied by the time as well as noting each instance he assumed Dib was ignoring communication.

“Why are you here?” Zim murmured as he continued to observe him. “What are you looking for?” Slowly, he began to gather his papers. It wasn’t for the lack of entertainment, for there was plenty of it to _not_ be had while the human sat and moped, but the wind was starting to pick up. It was still in the early days of spring, where the sunshine was warm, but when it began to chase the horizon, the cold seeped back in like a bad idea. Zim didn’t care much for the cold, and apparently neither did Dib. He watched the human pull the collar of his trench coat closer to his throat and while he did, the realization hit him. Dib was looking in the direction of where they had kissed in that weird version of the park buried within his equally weird dreams.

Tucking the papers neatly into their appropriated folders, Zim tilted his head. “You remember it, don’t you, Dib-stench? You remember our meeting. Do you remember what you did to me? You tried to conquer me, but I just will not be dominated so easily, especially by your germ-filled maw. Oh no,” his said as he voice dropped to a venomous purr. “No, Zim will not be conquered so easily.” He tapped the folders together onto the surface of the table as a devious smile spread across his lips. “I believe you’re looking for me, Dib. Well, be careful what you wish for because you _will_ get it. Oh yes,” he whispered and then began to laugh softly to himself as he rose and turned, pausing only to toss his empty cup away as he headed back to his base. Tonight was going to be… quite the game.

 

*****

 

“Computer, initiate remote link.” A few moments clicked by before he was answered.

“ **Remote uplink established.”**

 “The Dib’s stats?”

**“Resting heartrate 72. Pulse Ox 97.4. Core temperature 96.8.”**

“ETA on REM?”

“ **REM sleep in four minutes and counting.”**

“Engage sequence.”

“ **Engaging sequence _,_** ” the computer responded. Zim pulled the visor back over his eyes as the chair tilted back. An opening in the padding allowed his PAK to settle in for maximum comfort, although Zim did wish he could do this on his side, as he preferred to sleep on his left. As he began to grow drowsy a smile tugged the corners of his lips. “Playtime, Dib,” he cooed.

 

*****

 

It wasn’t as chaotic or weird when he entered Dib’s sleep world this time. In fact, Zim was rather surprised to see that this scene was actually pretty bland and normal. Once again, he was outside. The sun was shining brightly, clouds skipped along the fair blue sky and somewhere birds were twittering. It was enough to turn his spooch over twice.

“Ugh… why can’t he be having another nightmare?” Zim mused as he turned in a circle to gather his bearings.

“Catch!”

Turning in surprise was a mistake as a ball suddenly appeared out of thin air to collide right into Zim’s face. He yelped and held his forehead as he doubled over, glaring up through his fingers to see who it was that had assaulted him.

It was Dib, and he was trotting over to him. He was wearing a tank top this time and as Zim straightened, his eyes slipped down from the human’s face. They trailed down the long neck, to the strong shoulders and finally paused at the relaxed neck of the shirt where he noticed a bit of hair. It wasn’t long or thick, but it was just enough to assert the fact that Dib had either good genes or a high level of testosterone. Or perhaps both. Zim began to wonder what he was getting himself into. He shook his head slowly as he drug his eyes where they had decided to study those long legs clad in a pair of cutoff shorts and addressed the human once he realized that he had spoken.

“What?”

“I asked if you were alright, I didn’t see you there,” Dib repeated.

“Oh… oh yes, yes, I’m fine,” Zim said as he waved off the pain. _But didn’t he yell “catch”?_

Stepping closer to him, Zim blinked as he fought the urge to retreat when Dib placed his palm against his cheek. “Did I hurt you?” he asked in a soft voice. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No,” Zim murmured as he gazed up into the humans’ face. The kiss from the previous dream was never far from his mind and now he found himself anticipating another one. Well, this was only a dream, and he _did_ want to study more of the human mating process so he could figure out a way to put a stop to it. Parting his lips, he leaned up and pressed an experimental kiss upon Dib’s. It was chaste, but it was nice. Dib seemed to appreciate it because his soft brown eyes were now half-lidded and his thumb began to rub a gentle pattern upon Zim’s cheek. It gave the Irken a bit more courage and he moved closer so he could try again.

Dib’s free hand came down to rest against Zim’s waist, gripping it gently but the power behind it couldn’t be ignored. He tilted his head just enough, allowing their mouths to fit more comfortably against each other like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. Zim’s eyes drifted closed and his hands came to rest upon those broad shoulders.

 _It’s not the real Dib, not really, just the personification of him represented in his dreams. That’s all_ Zim’s mind whispered as he felt himself being lowered to the ground. The tall grass tickled his face as he was put on his back and he realized that his PAK was gone. He panicked for a moment until he remembered that he, too, was nothing more than a representation of his own self within Dib’s dream. His PAK was still firmly attached where he reclined in the odd chair as he conducted this experiment.

 _Don’t think about your waking life, or you’ll pull out of the dream_ he reminded himself as he felt Dib deepen the kiss. He parted his lips, allowing the human’s tongue to explore the inside of his mouth while he, in turn, reciprocated in a clumsy manner. _Why_ did Dib know how to kiss with such confidence? Who had he been practicing with? He felt assertive and strong in his ministrations, not at all like an inexperienced man barely in his twenties. Well, an awkward and clumsy man like _Dib_ , anyway.

“What are you doing?” Zim breathed as Dib leaned back and peeled off his tank top. He was well muscled, the hair covering his pecs was light, just enough to give him a bit of masculinity without looking as though he needed to perform a daily grooming ritual. The tank top was tossed aside and Dib reached down, sliding his hands down Zim’s shoulders and to his elbows, where he gripped him to pull him up slowly. It confused the Irken and Zim tilted his head. Did Dib want him down, or up or what? It didn’t matter as their lips were joined in another firm kiss. This time Zim anticipated Dib’s actions and parted his lips readily.

 _Do I touch him back? Do I let him take the lead? What am I suppose… oh, that’s niiice_ … Zim’s mind purred as he felt Dib nibble his lower lip slowly before releasing it. They gazed into one another’s eyes for a long moment before Dib whispered softly. “Take your shirt off…”

“Why?” Zim answered immediately. He felt his eyes yearn to roll up into his head as Dib playfully reached out to gently fondle his antenna between his finger and thumb.

“I want to touch you,” came the frisky answer.

As the antenna was rubbed suggestively through those human digits, Zim found that he really wanted to be touched right now. That sensation of pressure was beginning to bloom in his core, making his vent wet as his penis began to awaken.

 _Let go… let go… just let go_ Zim’s mind whispered over and over again. Letting go was something that went against every ounce of his Irken military training. Letting go was letting himself be conquered and he closed his eyes, falling into the bliss of dropping his precious guard into the helpless feeling of unashamed freedom that enveloped him. It was a new and scary sensation to drop his defenses, and when he felt his tunic slide up his belly, the element of excitement poured over him in immeasurable amounts. He gasped as he felt Dib’s tongue trace along the line that separated his defined abs and his stomach clinched as fingers delved higher up. Though he didn’t have a belly button for Dib to explore, he did have nipples, and when the human’s fingertips brushed along them, electricity shot along his body. Zim let out a wanton moan, wet with a new desire.

“Zim,” Dib breathed as he pulled the alien up into a sitting position. The tunic whispered from Zim’s body to fall to the ground next to Dib’s discarded tank top. Zim trembled with the feeling of such exposure and when Dib pulled him closer, the delicious friction of their chests caused the Irken to moan again softly.

“Dib,” he murmured as his face was cupped in those large hands. They held eye contact for a long moment before Dib lowered his face and joined their lips once again. They kissed slowly, firmly, the human allowing the alien to adjust. Zim brought his fingers up, giving Dib an experimental touch along the jaw, relishing the feeling of the light stubble he felt there. He enjoyed the sensation as he continued to stroke his face. _Where did my gloves go? Was I even wearing them here? Oh I don’t care, he feels so… so beastly… and I **like** it._

“You like that?” Dib breathed after he broke the kiss. Zim merely nodded.

“It’ll feel better between your legs,” came the heady whispered promised. “Do you want that, Zim?”

Zim couldn’t answer, his voice came out in a hoarse exhale of breath.

“Mmm?” Dib purred as he slowly pushed Zim back down to the soft grass. His hands were already on the waistband of Zim’s tights, easing them down slowly.

“ah…” Zim whispered.

“Do you want to feel it between your legs?”

Zim swallowed hard as one boot, then another landed in the tall grass and before he could respond any further, his tights were tossed over Dib’s shoulders.

“Do you want to feel this?” Dib said, smirking as he moved down further. He lifted Zim’s left leg and while still holding intense eye contact with him, he slowly and gently nuzzled his stubbly cheek against the inside of the slender thigh. Zim whimpered like trapped prey.

Dib grinned. “This isn’t the only thing I want to put between your legs, Zim.” Gazing down, Dib didn’t seem to mind that Zim possessed both sets of genitals. His penis wasn’t large on a human scale, but it was proud, and nestled beneath it was what Dib was truly interested in; his vent. The vulva was puffy with arousal and the human, curious, took his thumbs and gently spread the lips. They opened like a flower and he let out a sigh of appreciation.

Zim lifted his head, the sight of Dib’s head between his legs as he gazed with a burning desire at his breeding organs gave him cause to shiver. His vent began to trickle with lubricating moisture and he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment over the matter. How could he possibly apologize to Dib for that? How could he explain to him that it was just his body preparing itself for mating? How could he let him know that he’d never been mated before? There were no words needed, however, as Dib lowered his head and began to taste the alien’s juices. The human moaned in appreciation as his tongue began to lavish him first at the swollen lips, and then along the opening of his vent.

“Mmm,” Dib purred before plunging his tongue deep into the tight opening. Zim cried out at that, his hips shifting as he tried to get more purchase of the naughty tongue that was now flickering in and out of him with promises of what was to come. His fingers dug into the grass, ripping it up as he spread his legs like a common Carlaxian whore.

“Nnngh,” Zim grunted as he lifted his hips. _More… I want MORE_ his mind screamed and as if hearing his thoughts, Dib began to lap his wet opening greedily. Zim’s hips bucked of their own accord and his head turned side to side at the enormous sensation of pleasure he never knew he had the capacity to feel, much less allowed to be enjoyed, then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Blinking, Zim lifted his head with a fleeting fear that perhaps the computer had sensed that he was in peril due to his rising heartrate and had pulled him out of the dream, but much to his delight, Dib was still there. Still nestled between his trembling thighs and licking his lips as a feral expression crossed his face. “You’re delicious,” the human growled with an arrogant grin.

Zim hissed suddenly, but it held no malice, and Dib understood it for what it was. Give him more or there would be trouble.

Rising up onto his feet, Dib undid the button to his shorts and slowly pushed them down from his hips. His erection, large and fierce, sprang out to slap against his belly as he stepped out of the cut off denim and after it was discarded with the rest of their clothing save for his shoes, he eased himself back down on top of the alien.

“I want you,” Dib purred against Zim’s temple.

“You’re so big…” Zim murmured in response, but he had to know what it felt like in his hand, so he reached out and grasped Dib’s breeding organ, holding it firmly. He could feel a steady and strong heartbeat within it.

“I know,” Dib moaned softly.

“Don’t hurt me…”

“It always hurts the first time, but it shouldn’t last long. You just have to get use to it.”

His bulk was not that of Irken size and Zim was well aware of that. Taking a deep breath of resolve, he rubbed it against his still slick and throbbing opening, giving the human the permission he needed to go ahead.

“Are you sure?” Dib whispered.

Zim flattened his antenna to his skull and hissed again before nipping at Dib’s shoulder. The human chuckled as he urged Zim to spread his legs wide and once he did, he pressed the head of his cock against the tight hole.

It was painful and they hadn’t really begun. Zim latched his jaw on Dib’s left shoulder, holding on tightly but without breaking the skin.

“Easy,” Dib whispered. “Easy, Zim, it’ll be over soon, I promise.”

Zim whimpered around the shoulder he held captive and then shifted his hips as he felt Dib reach down and press his fingers against his opening, spreading the vulva wider to give him more room to push in. He arched his hips backwards as Dib pressed the head of his eager cock into his inner core.

“Easy,” Dib murmured again, his head swimming at the tightness that suckled at the crown intruding within it. “Hold still, just a little bit longer and it’ll be okay…”

Saliva trickled down Dib’s chest as Zim hummed his pain. The human was gentle, but it was still agony as he felt like he were being torn in two. Dib whispered soft words of encouragement as he pushed in, and then pulled out just enough to push in again. Tiny thrusts as he let the body beneath him acclimate to the invasion.

Letting go of him, Zim tilted his head back into the grass, his eyes shut to slits. “Burns,” he murmured. Dib lowered his head and began to pepper Zim’s neck with little kisses. They reignited the bloom between his legs and he felt his juices as they began to flow once more. Sticking his legs straight up, he widened them more, feeling weak and wanton at the same time as Dib began to move in experimental thrusts. They were small, but they worked as he sank deeper and deeper into the impossibly tight heat offering itself to him. “Oh Zim,” he moaned. “Forgive me… I can’t hold back for much longer.”

“Mate me, Dib,” Zim grunted through intense feelings of shame and freedom. This was his secret joy, his secret pleasure and he wanted to feel it from one spectrum to the other. So unIrken like it was almost human in its display and range that coursed through him. His body was stretching to an impossible limit to accommodate such a large breeding organ but he was proud that he was able to take it and take it without crying out in pain. “Mate me, Dib!” he called again, ordering the human to do as he bade.

Dib obeyed with an eager groan of his own.

At first, to Zim, it was just rubbing. And rubbing and rubbing. There was a burning sensation, pain as his body tried to lodge such a large penis, and he was still dripping wet. Dib kissed him, deeply, as he rocked the body beneath him against the tall spring grass with his fervent thrusts. Zim could feel the testicles as they slapped his backside and that sent another wave of pleasure and pride along his spooch.

 _We’re one with each other_ Zim marveled as he wrapped his arms around Dib’s shoulders while the human continued to thrust into him. _But… haven’t’ we **always** been one with each other?_ He closed his eyes as a flower of something… sweet… began to bloom warmly within him. Whatever was going on down there was now more than just rubbing. It was nice. The sensation began to grow and Zim sucked in a hard breath as his brow ridges furrowed. Was this what breeding was supposed to feel like? Dib _had_ told him that the pain wouldn’t last forever, and now that the nothingness of the experience was fading away to good feelings, he began to grow lost in it.

“Oh Dib,” Zim purred as he turned his head to rest against his shoulder, his legs slowly closing to wrap around the human’s waist. Dib murmured tenderly against his neck before planting a soft kiss upon it, then another. Zim was lost in new sensations as pleasure he had never known existed began to grow within his nether region as the hard cock continued to piston within his core. “What are you doing to me?” he murmured.

Dib kissed his neck again, harder and longer this time, pulling away with a bit of suction before he honed in once again on Zim’s lips. They kissed as Dib began to move harder and Zim, in desperation, traded his hold on the broad shoulders to wrap around his body. He dug his nails into Dib’s back as a keen began to build up within him. He couldn’t stop the cry of confused pleasure if he tried, nor did he want to. Everything going on between his legs was starting to build to a head and he didn’t know if he was about to die, but he didn’t care. If this was a way to check out, this was the way he’d prefer to go!

The keen turned into a howl as the Irken began to buck wildly beneath Dib, his claws trailing down his back and leaving welts as Zim was overtaken with his first orgasm. Dib’s cry soon joined him and Zim, still lost in the throes of ecstasy, opened his eyes, and watched as his human, yes, his human, tossed his head back. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed and his lips parted as he let out a guttural sound of primitive desire and conquer. His hips were still as he had thrust them forward during his climax, going balls deep and holding there as his own orgasm wracked through his body. His breathing came out in shuddering breaths as Zim trembled uncontrollably beneath him, his own bliss now complete.

The tip of Dib’s tongue came out, tracing along his dry lips as he suddenly threw his head forward. Zim heard his name, shaky and weak, come uttered from those lips and he squeezed his thighs once in acknowledgement, but refused to open his legs. Together they remained coupled until Dib slowly lowered himself down where he rested his head against Zim’s shoulder.

“That was amazing,” the human whispered.

Zim, now trailing his nails up and down the strong back, only grunted his agreement while he stared up to the sky. A smile slowly spread across his lips. “Of course it was,” he cooed. “You were with me, after all.”

Dib let out a soft chuckle as he gently uncoupled them, and once he had left Zim’s body, the alien couldn’t help but to lament at such a huge feeling of loss. He gazed up to Dib with mournful eyes which earned him a lingering and gentle kiss.

_I want this._

_You can’t have this, this isn’t real._

_But I want this…_

_This is just research, nothing more. Don’t you **dare** get attached to him!_

_But… wasn’t I already?_

“Zim?” Dib asked as concern took over his features.

_This wasn't real... but it was... what I want..._

“I have to go,” Zim whispered softly as sorrow began to replace the feeling of loss. He cupped Dib’s face and stole a sweet kiss before he willed himself awake.

The visor was hastily snatched off as Zim struggled to come to grips with reality once more. He was panting as if he had run a marathon and his uniform was clinging to him with sweat. Between his legs, he felt the moisture that had built up during the dream trial. Perhaps his body didn’t think it was very fair that it didn’t get to partake in the fun that Zim’s mind had in the hallucinatory realm. Running his hand down his face, he licked his lips as he forced his mind to clear.

“What was I _thinking_?” he growled. “I was growing _soft_! I… I… wanted to be with him! _Him_! That vile disgusting stink-beast! I must be more cautious next time; I can’t afford to let weak emotions get the better of me! Computer! Make a log!”

**“Yes, master.”**

“The next time I won’t be so soft. I can control my will,” Zim vowed. “He will not tame me.”

In his bed in the dorm, Dib moaned softly in his sleep as he shifted. He was lying naked on his back with the moonlight pouring in through the windows and falling upon his body. Semen cooled on his lower abdomen as his penis, sated from the delightful dream, began to grow soft once again.

 

 


	3. Betrayal

By human standards, Irken’s didn’t need that much sleep, but it was still required. The first night he had dared to crawl into bed after Dib had taken him in the dream realm, Zim snuggled into his bedding and bundled up (with Gir nestled to his stomach). To his surprise, he found he was actually afraid of closing his eyes. Of course he knew that without the computer, his dreams wouldn’t be linked with Dib’s, but he couldn’t help but to wonder if his mind would take him back anyway. He didn’t know what his dream version of the human would be; but he knew it wouldn’t be the same. _That_ Dib would be absolutely nothing more than the smoke of his sleeping imagination and Zim just didn’t like that.

He let out a sigh and brought his knees up, cradling his little robot closer to his body as he closed his eyes and began to relax. The sounds of the base as it hummed around him in hibernation mode was comforting, but he just couldn’t enjoy it.

“Why did he kiss me?” he whispered to himself. “What does that mean?” Opening his eyes, he turned his head so he could gaze up to the ceiling of his small room. Thoughtfully, his fingers began to stroke the top of his slumbering minion, eliciting a soft purring sound of contentment from him.

He thought back to the last episode, where Dib had so flagrantly exposed those long legs with unashamed abandon. Those long, shapely legs that Zim itched to trail his fingers along in deep appreciation. He shut his eyes tight at that weak, mewling thought. What was he, in heat or something? Grumbling, Zim shifted slightly as he revisited the kisses. First was the one of dominance, second was the one of… tenderness? How had Dib known what to do? You just didn’t wake up with a skill like that, oh no, not out of the blue. He had made Zim’s toes curl in the dream just by pressing his hideous germ-filled mouth to his, but it had felt oh so good, too.

Zim realized his toes were curling once more as his inner core began to stir from such a delightful memory, and with a snarl, he sat up and began to rearrange his pillows. While he situated them into a nice little horseshoe around his body, Gir continued to cling to the Irken’s midsection like a newborn nursing smeet. _How we were before the control brains took over_ … Zim’s mind whispered as he settled in with a contented sigh.

Mating makes smeets.

He was too young for a smeet.

He didn’t _want_ a smeet, especially not a pitiful hybrid of Dib’s.

Grumbling to himself, Zim finally succumbed to sleep where he dreamed that he ran a pancake house far off in some insanely snowy desert and Gir played the piano every time a Vortian came through the doors.

 

 

*****

 

Dib spent his first class staring through the Professor as he idly tapped his pencil onto the desk. For the past two weeks, he’d been having the strangest dreams about Zim, yet only two of them remained firm in his memory. He didn’t want to dwell too intensely on them however, because when he did he found his face burning a bright red that coupled rather disturbingly with a warm stirring in his loins.

 _I’m just exhausted, that’s all it is. And no one exhausts me more than Zim_ his mind murmured as the elderly man lectured on and on. The students had figured this particular Professor out early on in the semester and if they didn’t feel like listening to a boring lecture that day, they simply distracted him with wayward questions. That would set him off from one tangent to another and before they knew it, the three hours would be over. Dib didn’t care one way or another as this was a class he excelled at anyway, and since it was one his father had suggested, his straight A’s had done nothing but send Professor Membrane into the heights of elation.

Real Science!

Real science, however, couldn’t explain to Dib why he was suddenly having sex with Zim in his dreams.

He gathered his books and began to load them into his backpack as a pretty little blond climbed the steps towards his row. “Hey, Dib!”

“Hey,” he said, his voice as dull as his interest. Now that he was technically an adult, he had blossomed magnificently. Girls were all over him and it was more of a nuisance to him than anything. Oh, they couldn’t like him in middle school? High school? Sure, he got a little pudgy in the 9th through 10th grade, but that’s only because his body was ready to go through an amazing growth spurt. By the middle of his junior year, he was already standing at six foot four, his acne had cleared, and his body had sculpted itself beautifully. It wasn’t until a few weeks after he had graduated that one of the popular girls had caught a glimpse of him without a shirt on as she passed by his house while he was mowing the lawn. Suddenly the girls decided that he was a delicious morsel to be devoured.

“So, a few of us were deciding to go to the lake this weekend,” she began, ignoring the way he focused more on his backpack than on her. “Would you like to go?”

Visions of horror movies began to cross his mind’s eye. Most of them poorly acted and written with a cabin or a lake as the premise. He fought to urge to scoff, but remembered his manners.

“This weekend? Ah, no, sorry Chasity, but I’ve got to go home this weekend.”

“Really?” She put on the pout that usually had men melting at her feet. “But… what if I _really_ wanted you to come with me?”

Rising, Dib slung the backpack over his shoulder and used his height to regain a bit of his personal space away from her. “Yeah. Sorry, besides, Gina already asked me two days ago. I had figured the word would get out that I’m unavailable.”

“It’s not fair,” Chasity said, trying hard to get Dib to turn into a vulnerable puddle of goo as she did to so many men. “I was really looking forward to skinny dipping with you.”

Dib pushed his glasses up and gave her a wry smile. “Sorry,” he said and almost added ‘maybe next time!’ but thought better of it. “Thank you for thinking of me and asking,” he added. The kindness quelled the temper that was growing in her eyes and she gave him a smile.

“Sure thing, Dib. Maybe next time!”

“You bet, just ask me again,” he said as he began to head down the stairs. This was the only class of the day, so he decided to get back to his dorm, grab a shower, straighten up his small room, and perhaps head home early. Gaz was bugging him to take her to the movies and he was looking very forward with spending time with his baby sister. She made a habit of coming home every weekend. The bond they had formed was still new, but he was grateful for it. It was as if she suddenly realized that her brother loved her very dearly and she had finally decided to open her heart a bit and let him in. It took the both of them going away to college for that miracle to happen.

Also, he needed to have a talk with her. If there was anyone he could talk to about his weird dreams, Gaz would be it.

Putting his head down, he picked up his pace and headed along the pristine campus grounds. It was just before noon, the sun was warm and a light breeze was playing with the wisps of hair that had escaped the sloppy bun at the back of his head. He was also in dire need of a haircut. Typically keeping his scalp closely shorn from the ear line down, it felt weird to feel the breeze rustling the thick hair against the back of his skull. Maybe he could sweet talk his sister into going easy on him with the clippers that weekend.

He was thankful that he had a single room; another perk of being a Membrane. He tossed his backpack onto the bed, dug out a pair of clean clothes and set them on the bed before grabbing his towel. His bathroom wasn’t private, but that was alright, it had several shower stalls that were scrubbed down every few days, private toilets that were cleaned every day and several sinks to keep the boys from bickering while they brushed their teeth or shaved. There was, however, no towel racks and no place to set his clean cloths if he didn’t want to be the victim of a prank, and since the restroom wasn’t far from his room, he was fine to traipse about in his towel.

“Get some ink, man,” a junior said as Dib passed him on his way to the shower.

“Get a few more piercings, I can still see your philtrum,” Dib fired back.

Good natured laughter echoed along the halls as Dib pushed the door open and went about his business. He was looking forward to spending the weekend at home. Go to Bloaties, maybe hit the arcade, watch a few movies and veg out before it was time to drive the hour and fifteen minutes back to school to start a whole week anew. While he washed his hair, he tried to figure out what he’d say to Gaz. How, exactly, did one broach the subject, looking for advice, about having sex with your alien nemesis?

“Is he?” Dib murmured as he tilted his head back to rinse his hair. _Is_ _he_? His mind repeated.

“Oh yeah,” he said bitterly as he stepped out of the shower and headed to the sink. He rubbed his body down quickly with his towel before slipping it around his waist and then brushed his teeth. Fifteen minutes later, he opened the door to his room and kicked it shut behind him as he walked over to his computer. He whipped his wet towel from his body, tossing it haphazardly towards his dirty clothes basket as he leaned forward to check his email. Blinking several times, he reached out absently and grabbed his glasses, parking them into place only to realize that he had no new messages. That was fine by him.

Turning around, however, produced the most unmanly shriek that had ever come out of his mouth. Perched upon his bed and glowering at him menacingly was the object of his nightmares; _Zim_. The Irken watched with unveiled amusement as Dib attempted to move in four directions at once all the while trying to protect his modesty from the invading eyes.

“What are _you_ doing here, Zim!?” Dib barked as he snatched up his boxer briefs and very ungracefully stepped into them. Though his back was turned to the alien, he couldn’t help but to feel a strange sense of déjà vu. To him, he could feel those lensed eyes devouring every inch of his bare, exposed skin and it gave him the creeps.

When he got no answer, he turned around, holding his jeans in one hand as if they would somehow procure the answer by force, but Zim continued to sit on the bed, that same “I’m going to devour you” smirk on his lips.

“Zim?”

“You’ve grown well, Dib,” the answer finally came and in slow degrees, the human began to relax. At least marginally.

“How did you get in here?”

“If you consider _anything_ in this human institute of so called higher learning as security, then you’re more of a fool than I ever credited you for.”

That much was true. With an indignant snort, Dib shoved one leg into his jeans, and then the other before pulling them up quickly and fastening the button. He jerked the zipper up, all the while trying to exterminate Zim with nothing more than the fury of his glare. It was, however, of no effect to the alien and that irked Dib even more. Jerking his socks off his desk, he sat down in the computer chair to put them on, still staring hard into those faux blue eyes.

Slowly, Zim tilted his head. There it was, and Dib was probably none the wiser. That feral dominant look. And to be honest, it looked good on him. It was nice to see that the human could actually take charge if he had to. Oh, he had no chance of physically defeating Zim, but the battle would be… epic.

Finally, once his shoes were on and a t-shirt pulled down to hide that perfect sparse coating of hair over his pecks, Dib spoke.

“I can’t stay and chat, Zim,” he said with an acerbic tone to his voice. “I’m going home for the weekend.”

Zim tilted his head. This was excellent news. Excellent indeed. It would give him a chance to better study Dib’s behavior in the safety of the proximity of his base. In fact, perhaps it would be a good idea to install a camera into his bedroom, maybe a few more about the house, even. He would like to see recordings of the physical reactions of the human while he slept in time with their little dream rendezvous.

Dib’s eyes narrowed and grew dark behind the lens of his glasses. “And no. I’m not giving you a ride back.”

Zim laughed at that and even flapped his hand at Dib as if the human had made a funny. “That’s ridiculous. Zim doesn’t need to ride in an inferior machine.” Suddenly his countenance grew dark, but he continued to grin. “I have the Voot.”

“Of course you do,” Dib said flatly as he began to pack his bag. It didn’t take long, he didn’t need much for the weekend, and when he was done, he slung the leather strap over his shoulder, walked to his door and opened it. Turning, he opened his mouth to inform Zim that it was time to leave, but the wily Irken was already gone. Dib felt a shudder run down his spine.

“He’s like a cat,” he fumed before he stepped out of the room, locked up and headed to go home.

 

*****

 

The note on the front door from Gaz offered her apologies to Dib.

_Hey,_

_I know I’ve been begging you to take me to the movies this weekend, but I won’t be available tonight. I promise we can hang out all day tomorrow and Sunday before we both have to hit the road back to school. I owe you big time next Friday, absolutely promise. I’m sending Kendra over to keep you company, don’t get weird and geek on her and scare her away._

_~G_

Well, that was that. Dib held the note in his fingers before putting the key in the lock and pushing open the door. He was scanned briefly by a thin blue line of light that he ignored as he shut the door behind him. This was fine. He knew he probably wouldn’t see his dad at all the entire weekend, and with Gaz gone to who knew where, it’d be nice to lounge around in peace and quiet.

Or maybe not. Kendra lived a few streets away. She was a pretty girl in a tomboyish way and she and Gaz had struck up a friendship over the past few years. The realization struck him like a pile of bricks as he made his way up the stairs to his old room, and when he pushed the door open, he turned on his blue tooth and dialed his sister’s number.

“Yes?”

“You’re trying to play matchmaker, aren’t you?” he said as he walked to his bed to drop his bag down.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gaz answered innocently.

“Just butt out of my personal life, okay?” Dib said, but his tone was gentle enough to take the venom out of his words.

“I’m sorry, I just thought you’d like some company in my stead tonight that you could… you know, maybe have a little fun with. No strings attached.”

“Please… Gaz… I’m begging you as your loyal, loving brother, _please_ _stay out of my sex life_ , okay?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gaz said innocently. “Be nice to Kendra and I’ll see you some time in the morning.”

 

*****

 

Zim bristled when the human female was let into the house, and for the next three and a half hours, he was glued to the flat screens in his base. Several angles showed him Dib and the female as they talked and watched movies. Food arrived and they ate, still speaking amiably with one another while the flickering light of the movie they were currently watching cast them in contrast from light to darkness in an errant display.

He began to pace when the stranger eased closer to Dib, and when Dib draped his arm along the back of the couch, behind _her_ , Zim began to growl. It was a low deep vibration that started in his chest and grew louder once it escaped his lips. He sounded like a wounded wolf that someone had foolishly cornered. He suddenly gripped the console tightly as he began to shiver with rage. How dare she?

_Am I jealous?_

_NO!_

Still, she _was_ impeding upon his studies. She was an intrusive, distracting presence for the Dib. He needed to see his human in his natural habitat; not surrounded by females who were putting their hand on his upper thigh…

Zim snarled as he inclined closer to the screen, unable to believe what he was seeing. Dib seemed to enjoy it as he turned his head to her and before Zim knew it, they were leaning closer.

“No…”

Their lips touched, lingered and then Dib took the initiative and deepened the kiss. Memories flooded Zim’s mind and a raging jealously exploded within his soul. That was how Dib had kissed _him_ in the second dream. Rage continued to boil within him, turning his spooch and blurring his vision. Suddenly, he threw himself away from the screens, putting his back to them as he crossed his arms defiantly over his stomach. He’d just have to wait them out. That was all.

“Obviously something malfunctioned in the chip,” he muttered as he began to pace. Gir watched him, his little antenna drooping backwards.

“But didn’t you just wanna study his dreams?” he asked. “You didn’t put it in there to make him want you.”

“Shut up, Gir!” Zim snapped. He spun on his heel, his eyes narrowing at the sight before him. They were still kissing.

“But I thought…”

“You thought _wrong_ , Gir!”

Zim suddenly reached forward, pressing a button to bring up the sound. Soft moans came to him and he grimaced as he watched Kendra slowly ease Dib onto his side. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as they continued to make out. Zim pressed his three fingers to his chest as a feeling so foreign to him began to arise in his heart, his thumb rubbing over the spot where his soul began to dreadfully ache. It hurt and he didn’t understand why.

Things moved quickly then. Helplessly, he watched the human female as her hands got up to mischief. They flew to Dib’s zipper and betrayal of betrayals, Dib lifted his hips as his pants came undone. She pulled the denim down, along with the boxers Zim himself had watched his human step into earlier that day, and then Dib’s erection was exposed. It was fondled in those delicate hands, growing darker with blood and more eager as her fingers stroked him up and down. Then, Zim watched in horror as Kendra, still making bold eye contact with Dib, took the head into her mouth.

“She’s going to bite it _off_!” he exclaimed. For a moment, his agony was replaced with repulsion and concern, especially when Dib let out a long, deep groan.

“How can he let her do this to him!”

“I don’t think she’s bitin’ it off…”

“Gir! Turn away!” Zim commanded. “Go upstairs and watch your show!” Somehow, he was able to tear his eyes away from the screen.

Dib continued to moan and Zim once more turned to face the monitor. The human’s brows were knotted in pleasure, not pain. His legs were spread as wide as they could with his jeans hindering them as he sprawled on the narrow couch.

“He… _likes_ it…” Zim whispered. Dib, in the dream, had done something similar to him, and his inner core began to throb at the memory. In moments he was wet with the juices that had been so greedily lapped up and he quivered as he watched the human invader pleasure Dib with her mouth. Angry as he was at what he was witnessing, he was at least grateful to learn a little something more about human mating. He turned the sound back up and then cast a furtive glance about the room.

“Computer… where is Gir?”

“ **Upstairs. As you commanded.** ”

“Warn me if he comes back down.”

**“As you wish, Master.”**

Zim tilted his head as he zoomed in the camera. Dib was as endowed in life as he had been in the dream. Soon nothing more than the image of his erect penis was on the screen, or what could be seen of it as Kendra made efficient work on going down on him. She suddenly paused at the head, sucking slowly as her fingers freed Dib’s balls beyond the waistband of his boxer briefs. She played with them gently, eliciting more wet moans from his human. Zim slowly slipped his hand down the front of his pants, dipping his bare fingers down to spread his folds before slipping them into his throbbing core and as Kendra pleasured Dib, he pleasured himself.

While he fingered himself, his anger grew. Possessiveness overtook what rational thought was left. Who was this human female and why did she think the Dib-filth was hers? It was not to be and as his orgasm quickly began to bloom, Zim began to formulate a plan. First, he had to grip the console tightly in one hand as he leaned forward as his body began to quiver and then jolt as his orgasm tossed him on the waves of a very turbulent storm. It was nowhere near as satisfying as it had been with Dib, but it would do. And it still counted somewhat. He was masturbating _to_ Dib.

_What has become of me… **am** I in heat? Is that it?_

Another thought slipped into his head, whispering a dark horrible question. _What if he decided to breed her for a smeet of their own?_

Shivering as his body began to come down from the climax, Zim snarled at the female who was still bobbing her head up and down Dib’s cock. He bared his fangs at her and hissed in the most menacing manner that he possibly could. Oh, she was about to pay.

 

*****

 

“Kendra…” Dib moaned as he placed his hand upon the back of her head. She was talented, and he was almost there, but truth be told, he just wanted it over with. She was trying so hard to keep him in a single steady zone of pleasure that he didn’t have the heart to tell her to hurry up. Not that he minded, he really appreciated it. He just wished she was the type of girl who could get him off fast.

She lifted her head at the sound of her name, the head of his cock noisily popping from between her lips. She gave him a sultry smile and he returned it. “Come for me,” she purred as her hand began to stroke his base.

 _Finally_.

Dib nodded his head, and then leaned it back against the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes and let her work on him. He really liked it when she played with his balls, he had to admit, having no clue that Zim had learned that little secret twenty minutes ago. “Yeah,” he moaned as he felt the waves of pressure building in his core. He shifted his hips, opening his legs a little wider as the sensation began to grow.

“Oh yes…”

Kendra’s head moved faster, the suction steadier, soft wet noises coming from her. Dib’s fingers dug more firmly into the back of her head, warning her that he was close. She fondled his balls in her fingers, giving them a gentle tug and squeeze, letting him know she was ready and when he finally came, he did so with a shout that surprised him. She went down midway on his penis, swallowing hard as he ejaculated into her mouth, and then, when she had swallowed him down, she began to suck him slowly to finish up the last of his orgasm. She brought him down nice and slow and he sagged back panting, his lips parted.

“I think you needed that,” she whispered as she slowly sat up.

“You’ve no idea,” Dib grunted as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Feeling a little vulnerable with his genitals exposed, he rose and pulled his jeans up, tucking himself in before turning towards the kitchen while he zipped his fly.

Not liking the idea that Dib had just put his toys away, Kendra smiled up to him. “How about we take this upstairs?”

Dib nodded. Why not? Before he could voice that question, however, an explosion rocked through the living room. Instincts put him into action where he grabbed her by the elbow and put her onto the floor, covering her body with his. His eyes were wide behind his glasses as he leaned up and peered over the back of the couch. Where the window had been was now a gaping hole, glass was spread about the living room floor. Kendra trembled beneath him, her voice shaking as she questioned what had just happened.

“I don’t know,” Dib whispered as he rose slowly. Looking at the shards littering the floor, he was grateful that he had kept his boots on. One of the lamps had been knocked over, and with it, most of the light in the room was gone, save for the moonlight pouring into the huge hole in the wall. “I’m going to turn on the lights, stay down,” he instructed as he moved to the switch on the wall. He flipped it on and then stalked towards the damaged window. A strange out of place shape caught his eye, and he let out a long, low growl.

The corpse of a dead pig lay against the back of the couch. It was obvious that it was freshly killed before it was tossed into the house, by evidence of the blood still seeping from the large gaping wound in its neck. Whoever did this was _pissed_ at him, and no one that he knew of could get quite as pissed at him as Zim could.

Was Zim jealous because Kendra was here? Dib frowned deeply. “Someone is playing a prank. Probably one of the guys at my school,” he said. “But, I think you should get home. I really don’t want you to have to see this. It’s pretty brutal.”

“What is it?” she asked fearfully.

“It’s… not pretty. Come on, I’ll take you out through the garage door.”

“Are you serious?” she asked. “What happened, Dib?”

“Someone threw a dead pig through the window,” Dib answered flatly. With that news, Kendra began to cry softly, asking him if it was wise to call the police. Dib was adamant that it was simply a prank and it was nothing to worry about, but he had a horrible mess to clean up and he didn’t want her to get hurt with all the glass.

“C’mon,” he said as he helped her to her feet. He took her elbow and led her through the kitchen and to the garage. “It’s okay,” he whispered as she pressed herself against his side. Apologies were murmured, long slow embraces were given and gratitude was shown before Dib walked her outside to the sidewalk, where she was parked.

“Dib… if someone is trying to hurt you…” she started. He gave her a smile and waved it off.

“Trust me, it’s a prank. I’ll get ‘em back real good, just you watch.”

That seemed to placate her at least and she gave him a smile through her sniffles. By now she was sitting behind the steering wheel and he was squatted down to talk to her through the open window. He patted the door gently. “Be safe going home, okay?”

“Be safe here, but you know you can come home with me…”

“I know, but I better clean this mess up. Dad’s gonna have a fit.” He knew that wasn’t true, but it was just as good as an excuse as any.

Rising, he stepped away as she drove off, and when she was nothing more than a turn signal in the distance, he turned to face his house. “Oh Zim. You are _so_ dead,” he growled.


	4. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut in this one. Thank you to everyone who reads/reviews/leaves kudos! You guys are the life blood of the fandom!

The proximity alarm sounded, alerting Zim that someone was at the door.

“Mmmm,” he purred as he flicked on one of the monitors. Dib’s face came into view and the human was beyond enraged. A thrill tickled itself along Zim’s belly and he grinned slowly before pressing the button that triggered the intercom. “Welcome, Dib.” His voice dripped with anticipation.

“Open the door,” Dib answered. His low quiet voice belied the fury boiling within him.

“I’m busy,” came the petulant answer. “Why don’t you come back tomorrow? That’s a good _Dib_.”

Zim had no intention of Dib returning tomorrow (or anytime) to be honest. Dib was gearing up for a good fight and the Irken absolutely didn’t want to miss his opportunity to best the human at hand to hand combat. However, being an Irken Invader, it would be too easy for him to win; there would be absolutely no challenge unless the Dib was full of white hot blinding fury. Judging by the cold veiled expression on his face, he could see that it would only take pushing just a few more buttons to get him there. He jumped, and then grinned when Dib slammed the side of his fist against the door.

“OPEN the door, Zim!” Dib was incensed that he had been dismissed like a child.

“I _told_ you,” Zim said, as if explaining patiently to an imbecile. “I’m busy. Come back tomorrow.”

“If you don’t open this door, I will break it down,” Dib growled as he cut his eyes up to the security camera. He pulled his mouth into a tight line and breathed heavily through his nostrils. “Security be damned.”

“Oh,” Zim replied as his voice deepened into a husky timber. “I’d like to see you try. But, be as it may, I’ll be up shortly.”

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to keep pushing Dib’s patience, perhaps he shouldn’t have left the human to boil in his rage for longer than five minutes, but when the door finally cracked open just enough to offer Dib a peek of the Irken along with just one more smart assed rebuttal, the alien was thrown off guard. Dib lifted his foot at the sight of Zim’s face and kicked the door as hard as he could. Snatched suddenly out of Zim’s hands, it flew open, slamming against the wall as he staggered back violently. His berry colored eyes huge in his face at the upper hand Dib had so quickly taken. His PAK legs came out involuntarily, catching his balance before he could fall over onto his back. Zim feared that if he had gone down immediately Dib may have tried to kill him then and there on the spot.

Dib was seething, his shoulders hunched, his fists opening and closing at his sides as he sized his foe up, and for a few long moments, they squared off in silence. Then, moving in cold calculation that sent honest fear along Zim’s spine, Dib, without turning around or breaking eye contact, reached behind him, grabbed the front door, and slammed it hard behind him.

Now was not the time to show any weakness. It was as if the two of them came to the same conclusion simultaneously.

“So,” Zim said, his tone still low and husky as he lowered himself to his feet once again. “How are you?”

Dib, still panting in his anger, slowly removed his trench coat. He folded it once, tossed it towards the arm chair and began to advance on the alien. Zim stood for as long as he could, but excitement was coursing through his veins which pulsed with hot desire for a good fight. He grinned and began to weave side to side. This motion only incensed the human further and Dib, with no longing for preamble, lunged towards the little bastard.

Zim gave him just enough time to think he would land the first blow before he nimbly darted backwards. Now, standing in the threshold of the kitchen, he darted forward. His five foot five inch frame was just perfect for him to dart quickly between Dib’s legs, and when he had cleared through them, he spun quickly on the ball of his right foot and rose to deliver two hard punches to the small of his back. Dib cried out more in surprise than in pain. He had so much adrenaline coursing through his system at that moment that he probably wouldn’t feel much until sometime tomorrow.

If he survived.

Turning, his lips peeled back from his teeth in anger, he surprised Zim by striking out. His left fist connected squarely with Zim’s jaw, causing the alien to reel backwards before cupping his injured face.

“There we go,” Zim hissed.

Dib lifted both hands, opening and closing his fingers in an open invitation for Zim to come at him.

“Why did you do it, Zim,” Dib breathed in a hushed tone as they slowly began to circle each other.

“Do what?”

“You know what you did!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Dib-stink! You’re intruding in my lair and I will not ha…”

“ _TELL ME_!” Dib roared suddenly. He was so angry he took a few steps closer to Zim. “The pig carcass, _Zim_! You threw it through my window an hour ago! WHY?!”

When he was answered by nothing more than a smug laugh, his vision began to blur on the edges. Bellowing his rage, he lunged forward only to be thwarted again. This time, thinking ahead, Zim reached out and snatched Dib’s glasses from his face as he jumped nimbly to the right. That would make the playing field just a bit more interesting. (And perhaps a tad safer since he had gotten the human a little bit angrier than he had initially intended to).

“What was so important with that _human_ that you couldn’t come spy on me, huh?” Zim answered as he jumped away. Glasses or no, Dib’s reflexes were still frighteningly fast.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Dib countered. “That’s none of your business!”

“She doesn’t like you, pig-filth. Silly stupid _human_ , why bother with a female, you’ll never hope to breed anyway.”

“You’d be surprised what I can and can’t do,” Dib answered with a cold voice. That caused Zim to blink before he quickly masked his jealous anger. “And besides, before you had to butt in, we were heading up to my room.”

Changing tactics, Zim snarled. “You’ll never have anyone that will love you, pitiful human! You’re crazy if you think so! She just wanted you to mate, that’s all!”

“So? What’s it to you, huh?”

“So tell me,” Zim asked coolly. “Do all human males become this enraged when they are denied the chance to breed?”

“No. Only the human males that have to put up with pieces of shit like _you_.”

“Flattery with get you nowhere,” Zim purred. Dib roared again and charged and this time, they clashed in the middle of the living room.

“It’s called _sex_ , Zim,” Dib grunted as they struggled to both gain the upper hand. “We only use the term mating or breeding when speaking of lower life forms.” He tussled with Zim’s arms and together, they turned 180 in place. “I guess your kind is inferior after all if that’s the _only_ way you know how to describe sex. You probably have no clue that it even _feels good_!”

Zim pulled in a quick astonished breath, unconsciously letting Dib know he had dealt the Irken a low blow. He smiled down into the alien’s face which was now contorting between disgust and rage.

“ _How dare you_!?” Zim suddenly screeched. He lashed out and Dib cried out in startled pain. Three incision like cuts began to first bead, and then freely trickle blood along his right cheekbone. The gloves were literally off and Zim had clawed him. He dearly hoped he wouldn’t be poisoned.

Dib released his hold on Zim’s right bicep and delivered a series of quick blows to his midsection. His breath knocked out of him, all he could do was stagger back while the wind escaped him. Pain blossomed and he realized that he had made a mistake by drawing first blood. With lightning accuracy, Dib swung his right fist, striking him on the jaw, then his left fist flew, catching him on the shoulder. Zim brought his arms up, relying on his training to deflect the oncoming punches, but Dib’s instincts coupled with his anger were just too fast for him.

Blow after blow rained down upon him as Zim shoved himself backwards. He managed at last to lash out, where he was finally able to inflict one long wound along the right side of Dib’s neck. It was all he could do before Dib shoved him roughly backwards. The small of Zim’s back collided with the edge of the table causing its wooden feet to bark along the floor with an ugly sound. His feet rocketed out from beneath him and he was suddenly sprawled across the table’s surface, Dib on top of him with one fist raised for a punch. Quick thinking saved him as he rolled away seconds before the resounding crash of the human’s knuckles collided into the space his face had just vacated. Dib turned, cocking his arm back to swing his fist once again but the kitchen chair suddenly smashed into his shoulder where it splintered. He staggered against the table and once again it barked a horrible noise as it scooted further across the floor and into the wall.

Dib, holding his injured shoulder, turned to face Zim. Together, they panted their exertion as they once more squared off, half in and half out of the kitchen. Zim lowered his head as Dib began to walk towards him, picking up speed for the impact, and once more, they collided like titans. The coffee table was the next victim as Zim extended his PAK legs and used them to knock the human’s feet out from under him. Unfortunately for him, Dib made sure to take him down in the fall, holding onto him by hands strengthened with angry resolve. He barely registered when a piece of splintered wood bit into his hip, he was too busy trying to push Dib away by planting his feet into his chest.

They grunted as they rolled over the debris, fists flying with deadly accuracy, towards the couch where Gir protectively stood. The little robot ran from one end to the other, shouting at them to stop, to stop it right now or he’d get the hose, but his threats, empty as they were, weren’t heeded.

“I’m going to end this once and for all, _Zim_!” Dib snarled as he punched the side of his fist into Zim’s thigh, and then two more into his temple. The alien yelped in pain and his feet were wrangled from the broad chest. No longer was he able to keep Dib away at a safe distance. Now the strong human hands had found his vulnerable neck and they were beginning to squeeze.

As the air was being choked out of him, and tears sprang to his eyes, Zim felt respect for the display of power that Dib was exhibiting over him. He gripped the strong wrists that reminded him of iron and he began to struggle. This wasn’t over yet, not by a long shot. They still had too much penned up inside to let it go so soon. Dib’s face was red, his teeth bared as his hands continued to squeeze. Blood was dripping down from the wounds on his face onto the alien’s uniform. Zim, however, was able to hold his breath for a very long time, a lovely Irken trait that was proving to come in pretty handy about right now. Even so, he dug his claws into the tops of Dib’s hands and did something that put the human over the top. He grinned at him.

That, however, turned out to be a mistake. Dib began to slam Zim’s head onto the floor. By the fifth time, Zim’s hand involuntarily came up, the fingers curled loosely as the heel of his palm connected beneath the shelf of Dib’s chin. It was a perfect strike, sending the human rolling off of him, stunned. Now the tables were turned and Zim had grown angry. His mouth was bleeding a deep maroon, his nose trickled blood and his left eye was nearly swollen shut. Dib didn’t look much better with his own crimson gore streaking along his pale face and splattered across Zim’s chest in large drops.

“get _up_ , Dib,” Zim hissed as he swayed side to side. It was hard to fight through the pain that would rather have him doubled over in defeat, but he wouldn’t allow it. Dib struggled to rise, his own head swimming from the well placed strike, but lucky for him, he didn’t possess a glass jaw. He was on his feet in moments, his larger body swaying as he fought to keep his equilibrium. One more time he surprised the Irken as he lunged forward, grabbing him by the arms just above the elbows and slamming him hard into the wall. The faux plaster cracked from the impact of the PAK and Zim looked up with a snarl on his lips.

“I’m _up_ , now what are you going to do?” Dib whispered. He didn’t see the strike, it happened so fast, but he felt the sharp tip of one of those mysterious legs as it plunged roughly three inches into his left shoulder before retreating back into the safety of the PAK. Dib cried out in pain, but didn’t release his hold on Zim. Instead, he began to shake him, hard. As he did, he cried out past grievances the alien had been responsible for so many years ago. Zim didn’t hear much over the clacking of his teeth and the banging of his head into the wall.

Again, the PAK legs came out, winding their way around Dib’s legs and trying to pull him away. Zim’s hands were flailing as he desperately tried to find purchase for his sharp claws on those powerful biceps. He felt them sink into the flesh, but as Dib continued to throttle him, they hardly made more than welts upon his skin. The world was starting to grow dark, Dib continued to shout and Zim was growing weak. It was the sudden realization that they were both more injured than he realized. The fight had probably only lasted a matter of minutes, but it felt as though they had been locked in battle for over an hour. So much damage had been done, so many wounds inflicted, so much passion. It made his head swim. Finally, he gazed up to Dib and whispered his submission.

“What?” Dib snarled. Hair had escaped it’s bun, framing his handsome face. With his one good eye, Zim appreciated the vision before him, well, when it paused in its swimming that was.

Zim groaned, his voice hoarse from his injured throat. “sub… I… submit.” Slowly, he tilted his head back, and then to the right, offering Dib his neck. “bite…”

“Bite?” Dib asked after a long moment of silence. Part of the hesitation stemmed from the fact that he was trying to remain conscious. The other was plain shock.

“bite…” Zim offered.

“I’m not going to bite your neck, Zim!” A flash of a dream came to Dib. Lips touching, a kiss, fiery and full of anger replaced by the memory of one far more tender.

“I cannot submit if you don’t,” Zim whispered. “let this be over.”

 _It… must be Irken tradition or something…_ Dib’s mind whispered. By now, they were wounded, covered in blood and barely conscious, but if it could end, for now… why not? He gazed into Zim’s eye, the one that wasn’t now completely swollen shut, and then leaned forward. He opened his mouth and took the long, slender neck in his teeth and bit down. A soft moan escaped Zim and feeling encouraged, he bit harder. The body beneath him began to grow soft and relaxed, the tension of battle slipping from him gently. They remained that way for a long while.

Dib’s fingers finally released their hold on the slender arms. He moved his face from the neck and pushed away. Thankfully the PAK legs had retreated on their own, he knew he would have hit the ground if they were still wound around his legs and then what? He was too woozy to try to get up off the floor on his own. Instead, he lifted his hand as he gazed at Zim with half-lidded eyes, his fingers splayed as he trekked backwards through the remnants of the coffee table. Zim wasn’t sure what Dib was wanting to say, but the words were cut off when he tripped, fell and landed with his back to the couch. He let out a loud oof and then leaned his head back against the cushion.

“I think you killed him, Master,” Gir’s voice piped up. The little robot wasn’t happy. He was sitting on the far side of the couch, away from Dib with a pillow in front of him as a means to hide. Once more, the PAK legs came out. Zim was too weak to walk, so he was lifted gracefully up, his body trying to droop in a sloppy manner to one side.

“Never mind, Gir,” Zim slurred. “Everything’s alright now. You should watch some cartoons.” He spoke slowly, as if forming the thought for a coherent sentence was too taxing on his brain. And after the beating his poor brain had taken, it was no wonder.

“But the tv’s broken,” Gir lamented softly. “You through Dib into it, ‘member?”

“Oh… oh yeah,” Zim sighed. “Go down to the base and watch it, then.”

Gir leapt from his spot, turning to look at his Master one more time before disappearing down into the lower levels of the fortress.

Zim turned his face back to Dib, and then slowly made his way over to the human. When he eased himself down to his feet, his knees buckled, but the PAK legs kept him from crashing to the ground. Dib was sitting sprawled against the couch, so Zim slowly sank down into the space between those long legs, and then leaned forward. The world was spinning far too much to do too much at once.

“Computer… medkit,” he commanded. His words were muffled against Dib’s bloody chest, and without a word of acknowledgement, the large square box was lowered down through the tubing in the ceiling. It was placed next to him as he fought to quell the dizziness that was trying to take him down the same rabbit hole it had pulled the human into. It felt like an impossibly long time before he could lift his head.

His fingers tugged gently at the torn black t-shirt, where he exposed the puncture wound in Dib’s shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully. Reaching down to open the med kit, he dug through it until he found a package of disinfecting wipes, which he tore open with his teeth and removed one. The shirt was ruined, so without preamble, he gripped it on the edges of the tear and pulled it apart, exposing Dib’s chest. Zim swallowed once. It was as beautiful in the waking world as it had been in the dreams and gazing upon it brought about a myriad of emotions. Carefully, Zim began to clean the blood away from the wounds he had inflicted, pausing time and again to admire the fine coating of hair that covered Dib’s pecks. Not thick, not thin, not curly, just right. It suited Dib, who had presented himself tonight as more of a Warrior than Zim would ever think.

The wound, however, was ugly. Zim sighed and gave his head a resigned shake before he tossed the last of the wipes onto the ground and leaned forward. He extended his tongue and flattened it, creating more of a surface for it as he began to gently lick the wound. He dearly hoped the healing properties in his saliva would do this human no harm. Dib let out a soft moan as Zim continued to minister to his wound, but didn’t stir. Unconsciousness held him firm in its hand. When he was done with the shoulder, he gently turned Dib’s head to the left, and there, he repeated his tender ministrations with the long cut on his neck. He spent far more time on this one than he needed.

Dib moaned again and Zim stopped his grooming and began to purr gently in a manner that would have been very soothing to an Irken mate. It seemed to calm Dib, who grew still once more, and Zim decided to gently lick the three cuts on his cheek. He _did_ have to go back to school on Monday and what transpired between the two of them that night was the business of no other human. He even bristled at the thought, though he didn’t understand why.

When he was done, he stretched his legs over Dib’s and leaned forward. His face was against clean bare flesh now and as he closed his eyes, he reached out to grasp Dib’s wrists, pulling them so his arms were wound loosely around Zim, and together, they slept.

 

*****

 

Dib awoke an hour later, stiff and sore from his sprawled position against the couch. He came to in degrees and the first thing he realized, other than the pain, was that there was a weight on his lap. His eyes snapped open and he lowered his gaze, focusing at the strange sight of Gir, who was sitting on his lap and eating a pop tart while he watched a cartoon. The base had repaired the television, much to the little minion’s delight.

Dib didn’t even realize how blurry his sight was as he gently shooed Gir from his lap and tried to get to his feet. His legs felt heavy and wooden, but he was able to get to his feet, where he shuffled to the door like a drunk after casting a furtive glance about the room.

_Oh yeah... Zim and I tried to kill each other..._

_Bite..._

_I’m not going to bite your neck, Zim!_

“What the hell _was_ that?” Dib murmured as he grasped the door handle and pulled it open. Shaking his head, he dug his keys out of his pocket and staggered down the walkway. In the kitchen, Zim, now completely healed, watched him go in the shadows that he hid within.


	5. Regret

**Regret**

 

“Master?” Gir’s voice piped up. It was soft with concern. Dib had left twenty minutes ago; Zim had remained hidden in the darkness of the kitchen.

“I’ve ruined it all,” he lamented bleakly. “His hatred for me is complete.”

“He don’t hate you,” Gir reasoned in his sweet way. “He just don’t like you right now. You two like bees an’ ice cream, you two great friends!”

Zim made a low sound as he emerged from the darkness. After the Dib had left, the base grew busy in repairing itself. The first thing it had mended was the television, and that while the human continued to recline in unconsciousness against the couch. Once more the coffee table sat in front of the sofa. Granted it was a new addition, but Gir had seen one he really liked in a store downtown and decided the house wasn’t complete without it. So Zim had bought it for him. The plaster his PAK had cracked was repaired, the funny acorn wallpaper adorning it smooth and pristine. The lamp that had shattered when their bodies collided into it was standing upright once more; the bulb generously radiating a warm light into the room.

 _You two great friends!_ Gir’s voice echoed into his mind and Zim took in a long breath. Dib’s leather trench coat was still folded and draped over the arm of the chair like a discarded shadow. “He’ll want that back I suppose,” he said with a sigh. He didn’t want to acknowledge how grateful he was to see that it had been left behind.

“Yeah, but you gonna have to give him these, too. I fixed ‘em up _real_ good!” Gir said as he tilted his face down so the top of his head could open. Dib’s glasses, hideously repaired with masking tape, were presented to Zim, who took them gently.

“Thank you, Gir,” he said as he eyed them. “But… I had better take care of them myself.” As the little robot opened his mouth to voice his disappointment, Zim spoke over him. “You don’t want the tape to come loose if it rains, do you?”

“Yes… no… yes. Yes, I do. Yes… no.”

Without another word, Zim turned and walked towards the transportation pad located in the kitchen. He’d repair the glasses in the solitude of his lab.

“Computer,” he said as he walked out of the lift. “Dib-monkey’s stats. Is he awake?”

**“Yes.”**

“Inform me the minute his body temperature goes down.”

“ **Yes, Master _._** ”

*****

The pig carcass was the worst to get rid of, and as badly as Dib was hurting, and as much as his vision swirled and spun when he exerted himself dragging it to the back of his car, he knew that if he didn’t get rid of it, Gaz would go and kill Zim herself. She hadn’t outgrown her love for the cute porcine species and Dib didn’t know how, or even if, he would tell her what shattered the window.

“I think it’s best she stay ignorant of this,” he panted as he drove away. The best place to dump this carcass would probably be over some remote bridge. “Thanks, Zim. I never knew what it felt like to get rid of a body before,” he said sarcastically to himself as he wove through traffic. “But _now_ I do. How will I _ever_ thank you for this.” He felt the snarl tug his upper lip. Never before had he experienced such loathing for the Irken and he didn’t like the feeling one bit. He didn’t want to be a person who harbored hatred of any kind, but then again, there was always _Zim_. Zim who was more like a cat than an alien. Zim who didn’t want attention at all until you stopped paying it to him, and then there he was; right in your face demanding it.

Pet me, but don’t pet me, but you better pet me or else. But just don’t pet me.

Dib slammed the side of his fist against the rim of the steering wheel, and then groaned and pressed his hand to his chest.

 _Obsession goes both ways_ his mind whispered and Dib sighed. It was true. How much of his youth had he spent stalking Zim? Too much time, he reckoned as he took a right at the last stop light in town. The road was two lane and dark, curving from time to time as he drove away from the city. It was a lonely road and it quickly gave way to lonely thoughts. Maybe in his youthful zeal he had actually spoiled Zim, feeding into the alien’s belief that he deserved to be pursued.

“I’ve wasted my life chasing him, and he’s always one step ahead. How many times has he hurt me? Made a fool out of me? Gotten me chastised and made fun of? How many times has he manipulated people around me to think _I’m_ the one that’s crazy when I can clearly see what they can’t?” he reasoned to himself as he eased up to a small bridge. “Will he ever let me have a moment of peace or happiness?” He put the car in park, popped the trunk, and got out. It wasn’t easy, but he managed to drag the dead pig out and without ceremony, toss it over the low concrete barrier. It landed with a thud in the dry river bed and Dib shut the trunk with a decided snap before moving slowly to the open driver’s side door. All he had to do now was go home, clean up the mess, grab a shower and go to bed.

It was almost three in the morning when he pulled back into the driveway. Gaz was waiting for him when he walked in through the door. Her narrowed eyes told her that she knew. He didn’t bank on Kendra calling her, or perhaps it was his sister who texted her to check up on things. Did Kendra even see the pig? All he could remember was trying to shield her from seeing it. Obviously that mission had failed.

“I tried to keep it from you,” Dib said gently. He turned his eyes to the living room and saw that the broken glass was absent. She had cleaned it up while he was gone, and had even put up cardboard to block up the gaping hole.

“You’re… hurt…” she said softly, concern replacing the rage in her eyes. “Dib… did you go to Zim’s?”

He didn’t have to ask how she knew who was to blame. She just did.

“Yeah. We uh… fought. I think I won.”

“You fought?” Gaz asked in disbelief. “Did you hit him for the poor pig?”

“I slammed his head into the floor repeatedly,” he answered tiredly and Gaz nodded her head, happy to hear that. “And into the wall.”

“Good,” she said quietly. “C’mon, let’s see the damage.”

“Alright,” Dib said quietly as he began to hobble to the kitchen. “Thanks for cleaning up that mess.”

“Thanks for… I knew you’d take care of that by the time I got home,” she replied solemnly.

“I knew you wouldn’t want to see it,” he said as he slowly sank down into his seat at the kitchen table. He pressed his hand against his left side as Gaz came in with the medkit and drug her chair over to him.

“He really worked you over good,” she observed as she opened the lid.

“Funny thing is; I was way worse than this before I came-to in his house. I think he… I think he tended my wounds.”

“Why would he do that?” she asked as she got some ointment out.

“I don’t know, but, he stabbed me here,” he said, pulling open the gaping hole of his t-shirt to show her his now healed shoulder. All that was left behind was a scar the size of a dime. “And my neck, he cut it deep, and my face, he scratched it.”

“Hm,” was all she had to say before she began to doctor the cuts, scrapes and scratches that Zim deemed too insignificant to tend.

 

*****

 

**“Master. Subject has entered REM sleep.”**

Zim’s head shot up and an incredulous expression crossed his face. He was just touching up the last repair on Dib’s glasses when the computer interrupted him.

“What? I told you to inform me the moment his body temperature lowered!”

 **“Due to injuries sustained to the subject during your… fight, his body temperature is steady at 100.2** ”

“A fever? But why?” Zim questioned with a narrowed eye.

 **“Elevated body temperatures are normal with injuries to some humans**.”

“I see,” Zim said with a frown. He sighed as he placed the glasses down, satisfied with the result of their repair. “Fine. Prepare the dream analysis chamber.”

**“Yes, Master.”**

Zim continued to frown as he made his way lower into the base, to the chamber he used to infiltrate Dib’s dreams. He settled onto the chair and pulled up several floating touch screens as he studied the human’s stats. Heart rate, respiration, and brainwaves were normal for a subject that had already entered REM.

Pulling the visor down over his eyes, Zim swiped a few buttons on the screen before shutting them off. “Alright, let’s go in,” he said.

 

*****

 

The darkness was weird. All Dib knew was that if he wanted to get out of it, and away from any possible danger that could be lurking from within, he had to move forward. Ahead of him was a stand of trees and instinctively, he knew that the clearing within would offer him safety. However, he also knew that if he took one more step closer to the ominous looking forest, that vines covered in thick thorns would begin to ensnare him. Yet he couldn’t help it, his feet moved of their own accord and the closer he stepped to safety, the further up his legs the vines began to tangle.

He could feel the bite of the thorns as they wound around his thighs and panic began to bud. He grunted as he struggled to free his legs, his arms reaching out in a vain hope that he would be rescued. To him, it felt like he was trapped in some sort of above ground quick sand. Instead of sinking into the depths, he’d just become a part of the weird landscape. Somehow, by some feat of strength, he managed at what felt like the last minute to jerk his legs away from the deadly fauna, only to find that his jeans were torn to ribbons. Thankfully he wasn’t bleeding, though, and now, no long trapped in their clutches, he continued to walk forward without a care for them in the world.

“You think it’s so easy, don’t you?” A familiar voice said. Dib spun around and behind him, where the thorns had been, was Zim. Dib narrowed his eyes as rage erupted into his heart at the sight of the smaller Irken.

“What are _you_ doing here, Zim!? Can’t you see I’m trying to get to the clearing?”

“Is that what you were trying to do?”

Dib threw his arm out towards the thick heavy trunks that offered no path between them. “Obviously, but now that you’re here, I don’t think they’ll let me go in now!”

“And what is it, exactly, is supposed to be in this clearing? Hmm?”

“Protection, it’s not safe out here,” Dib said. His voice was now soft and apparently he was now concerned for both parties. That confused him and he took a step back. “But you’re out here, so… it’s not safe.”

Zim grinned at him slowly. “Am I the boogie man, Dib?” He began to walk forward, seduction in his smooth step as he lowered his head. His berry colored eyes flashed with a deviousness that made Dib swallow hard.

“Stop it, Zim,” Dib whispered.

“Am I the one hiding under your bed?” Zim whispered as he reached the human. Dib began to back away slowly, but Zim was quicker. Suddenly he was behind him and Dib uttered a hoarse bark when his back collided with Zim’s chest.

“Am I the one who goes bump in the night?” Zim breathed as his arms wound slowly around Dib’s body. He opened his mouth, exposing his fangs as he prepared to give the strong shoulder a dominance bite.

“Stop it, Zim,” Dib whispered again in a voice filled with terror. Zim chuckled as a forest of heavy black thorns began to grow around them, the sound of thunder as they materialized out of nothing loud and deadly.

**“Master, subject’s pulse rate has elevated to 172. If you wish to keep him from waking, you must reach his destination in the dream realm.”**

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Zim murmured. He, too, was stuck in the quagmire of thorns that had briefly held Dib in their grip. He could hear voices over his own exertion of grunts as he fought to get out of their hold. “What is this?” he muttered in disgust. “Filthy human subcon…” His head snapped up when he heard his own voice and then his eyes narrowed dangerously. “I don’t think so,” he growled as he snatched his foot away from a particularly grabby vine. Without a second thought, he stomped it hard with his heel before stalking forward.

“Who are you!” The Irken demanded and immediately, his doppelganger began to melt into a twisted shadow form of his previous self. It let out a wet hiss, its long tongue lolling out from misshapen teeth. “You are not Zim! _I am Zim_!” the alien bellowed as he stalked forward. Dib moaned softly, taking a step backwards. His foot caught against the heavy root of a tree and he fell backwards and landed hard into the trunk.

The creature let out an enraged shriek as it pointed an impossibly long finger at Zim, its sloppy maw opening and closing. The closer Zim drew to it, the more misshapen and hideous it began to grow. Zim turned his face to Dib.

“Is this how you see me, Earth-smell? Is this how you perceive me?”

Dib shook his head rapidly as he scrambled to put his back against the tree.

Snorting, Zim gave the creature a haughty look. “Get out of here, I’ve important work to do and you are nothing more than a figment of his imagination.” When it lunged at him, Zim held his ground, looking at it with an unamused expression. This wasn’t scary to him; he’d created things much more frightening than this. And they were real. “Go!” he demanded, lunging back towards it. It squealed pitifully and melted into the thick heavy shadows of the trees. With a sigh, Zim turned and faced Dib full on.

This could be a manifestation of our battle. But he won, so why is he having a nightmare about me? Ah, I’ll never understand this weak, pitiful species.

Placing his fists against his hips, he continued to study the frightened human. “Well?”

“Well?” Dib whispered, his face painfully confused.

Lowering his head, Zim slowly pressed his fingers to his forehead. He wanted to bellow in rage at the human, but that would only be futile. And he had amends to make anyway. Sighing deeply, he lifted his face and then reached his hand out. “Come with Zim, we’ll leave this dark place.”

“I belong here,” Dib whispered, though the expression on his face told otherwise.

“No. No you don’t,” Zim answered, his own voice losing its hard edge. He opened and closed his fingers gently. “Come with Zim.”

“Is it gone?” Dib whispered as he slowly pushed himself away from the tree. “Is it really gone?”

“It won’t come back, not as long as I am here.”

Dib approached him slowly at first, but the closer he got, the quicker he moved. When he finally stood by Zim’s side, he began to turn his head rapidly in many directions.

“It’s gone,” Zim assured him as he took Dib’s hand. “Come. Let’s go somewhere more… you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, yes, somewhere more… you.” And the only place he could think of that was Dib was Dib’s room. And just like that, with a little bit of concentration, Zim was pleased to find that he could control the dream.

 _It’s like a holochamber!_ He thought delightedly. _At last! Something in this miserable human mind that I can understand!_

Sitting down on the foot of the bed, he watched as Dib slowly opened his bedroom door, peek out to check the hallway, and then shut it hard. He locked it and then began to back away.

“Dib,” Zim said gently, his voice dropping to a more seductive purr. “Come sit with me.” He patted the mattress next to him and Dib, much to his pleasure, obeyed. He could feel his weight as the bed dipped down next to him. “That’s a good Dib,” he whispered as he turned and then wrapped his arms around those strong shoulders. Dib’s soft brown eyes grew large.

“What are you doing, Zim?”

“Don’t worry, pig-dirt, just let Zim make the bad dream go away.”

“How did you know I was having a ba--…” Dib closed his eyes as their lips met, and then let out a soft sound of surprised delight as Zim immediately deepened the kiss. He could feel the alien leaning him backwards onto the bed and he made no move to stop him. Without breaking the kiss, they shifted and adjusted at Zim’s unspoken command, until they were comfortably in the middle of the bed. Zim separated their lips to lean his head back and gaze down at the human with heavy lidded eyes.

“You are a warrior, Dib,” he said.

“I am?” Dib whispered as he gripped Zim gently by the ribcage. He liked the way the long slender body felt in his hands.

“Oh yes,” Zim breathed. “You would have made an Elite soldier proud.” Well, maybe that wasn’t so, but to Zim, it felt right to say. That wasn’t a compliment that came out of his mouth every decade.

“Thank you,” Dib whispered. He closed his eyes as Zim lowered his head again, but this time, he merely brushed his lips against Dib’s before warmly kissing the left corner of his mouth. He then kissed his chin, his lower lip and then the right corner of his mouth before planting a very soft one onto the tip of his nose. When he leaned his head back he saw that Dib was smiling. It made him smile in return.

“A warrior you may be,” Zim said. “However, I am the superior one, and I must conquer you.”

“You do?” Dib whispered.

“It won’t hurt. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Wait!” Dib said as his fingers dug into Zim’s ribs tightly. “What do you mean it won’t hurt?”

“Well… if you want it to,” Zim purred as he shifted so he could press a knee on either side of Dib’s hips.

“No… I don’t!”

“Well, trust me then, human.”

Dib opened his mouth to question the order, but when he was met with such a sultry expression he simply nodded again. Zim pressed his hands against the broad chest, rubbing them up and down slowly through the thin material of Dib’s shirt.

“You are rather pleasing to my eyes, Dib-beast,” he said as he trailed his hands down further. He caught the hem of the shirt and slipped his fingers beneath it to touch the sculpted belly, and then around to his hips. The touch made Dib fidget and suppress a soft laugh.

“How can you feel anything through those gloves,” Dib asked as he continued to squirm.

“Superior Irken technology, but… I’ll take them off if you’d like,” Zim whispered as he trailed his fingers along Dib’s navel.

“Yes,” Dib breathed.

“Do you want to feel me, Dib?’

“Mmm,” his captive answered.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Zim whispered as he slowly removed his gloves.

“Please…”

“Oh, so polite. How nice,” he said as he tossed them over his shoulder. “I like that.” Leaning forward, Zim trailed the side of his bare finger along Dib’s cheek. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you, Dib?”

Dib shook his head no. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from those expressive eyes. Right now they were half lidded and smokey. There was danger in there that wasn’t dangerous. The human shuddered as a flush of desire crept along his inner thighs.

“I’m going to take you this time. I’m going to make you feel pleasure that you have never felt before. You should be honored,” Zim said as his claw gently traced along that full lower lip.

“Honored,” Dib whispered and then swallowed dryly. It was nothing more than an audible click. Zim smiled slowly and then let out a deep chuckle.

“That’s a good Dib,” he said as he reached down and grasped the hem of the t-shirt again. He tugged it up as he sat fully upon the trapped pelvis below him. “Remove this.”

“You have to get off…”

“Oh, I’ll _get_ off, but I’m not moving. That was an order. Remove your shirt.”

“But I don’t want you to get up…”

“Then figure it out,” Zim said as he sat back. He could feel the budding erection firmly pressing against his backside. He, too, was already growing hard and watching Dib as he struggled to remove the shirt while still lying on his back was wonderful. The delicious way those muscles flexed as he twisted around while trying not to dislodge the alien was very arousing indeed.

“Good Dib,” Zim breathed as the t-shirt was finally tugged off his head. Reaching out, he began to rub his palms slowly up and down that strong chest and he purred his appreciation. “Such a good Dib,” he groaned as his hands slid down to caress Dib’s ribs and then down to the V at his waistline. “Now, let me help you get rid of these pesky jeans.”

“Okay,” Dib breathed, more than willing to be helped. Zim wasted no time removing them, though he did pause for a brief second to rifle through the pockets (And to marvel that they were no longer torn to ribbons). That was one of his curious, burning questions: Did people carry items in their pockets in dreams? He was surprised to find that yes, indeed they did. Dib’s pockets were full of sea shells. He dropped them, as well as the rest of the human’s clothing, unconcerned to the floor before settling himself back onto the bed. This time, he urged Dib to open his legs.

“What are you going to do to me?” Dib whispered. He hissed slightly as Zim slowly drew his claws along the shapely thighs.

“I’m going to make you scream my name,” Zim whispered as he urged Dib to spread his legs further. He obliged without complaint, offering himself without shame to the alien who openly admired what was offered to him.

“I do that anyway,” Dib whispered in a last ditch attempt to remain focused. His smile slipped from his face as he tilted his head back, his lips parting as three fingers and a thumb slowly wound around his organ.

“Mmm,” Zim purred as he lowered himself down, his chin resting on the crest of Dib’s hip. “But this time, you’ll be begging me not to stop the mischief I’m up to.” Without giving the human a chance to rebut, he turned his face and trailed his tongue curiously along the plump head of Dib’s cock. The sensation sent shockwaves through the human and Zim chuckled. He had so much power right now, if only he could do this in their waking world.

 _Oh well_.

“You let that filthy human female put this in her mouth,” Zim said.

“I know…” Dib apologized.

“You shouldn’t let her do that,” Zim admonished. He leaned up and hovered over Dib’s groin before trailing the thin tip of his tongue along the slit. Dib hissed and arched his back as the tongue slowly began to wind around his throbbing shaft.

“Oh Zim,” he breathed, his eyes wide in surprise.

Smiling, Zim closed his lips around the head, giving it an experimental suck. He’d never tell Dib how his research had brought him several curious hours of watching various ways that humans mated while he repaired Dib’s shattered glasses. However, he’d been a quick and eager student and now, he was finally getting to experience what he had learned firsthand.

Although it gave him no physical pleasure himself, it was nice taking Dib into his mouth. The way he cried out, squirmed and gasped made Zim feel like the most powerful being on the planet. And his prehensile tongue could do things Kendra had never dreamed of. Nor had Dib. As his head moved slowly with dignity up and down the large shaft, the Irken reached down to curiously fondle Dib’s balls. Strange how they were outside of the body. Male Irkens only had one testicle, and that resting in the abdomen opposite an ovary. Everything was tucked away safe and sound. Humans, on the other hand, just seemed to like parading them about. What a good way to get them chopped off. Or slammed in one door or another.

“zim… zim… zim…” Dib whispered, his head turning side to side as his fists gripped the sheets, wadding them up tightly. “Oh _Ziiim_ …”

Zim murmured an agreement as he came back to the head, holding it firmly with his lips as his tongue caressed and stroked the hard flesh in his mouth.

“Zim… I can’t…”

There was a soft pop as Zim released the firm head, and he grinned up to Dib. “Good, because I want my turn, you’ve had yours already with that silly girl.”

“Yes,” Dib whispered and the word turned into a moan as the warm suction was once again returned. The thin tongue was eager as it wrapped more firmly around his cock and the sensation of delightful pressure began to form in the pit of his stomach. His abdomen began to clench, his toes curled and his legs spread in a wanton manner. Zim allowed Dib to lift and lower his hips to capture as much of the sensation as he could as his climax began to arrive and within a few moments, the human was crying out his release. Zim closed his eyes as he felt the semen spurt into his mouth and rather than cringe at the foreign taste, he quickly swallowed down what Dib had to offer.

When it was over, and Dib lie shivering helplessly beneath him, Zim slowly sat up. He began to undress while he allowed his captive to catch his breath and soon, his uniform lay crumpled atop of Dib’s clothing.

“Touch me,” he ordered. Without hesitation, Dib reached out for him, his hands touching his shoulders and chest in gentle caresses. Zim closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a soft sigh as he leaned forward into it. Dib slid his left hand up higher, his fingers trailing up along Zim’s neck to his jaw, the other moving down slowly to hold his hip.

“More,” Zim breathed. The invitation to explore his body was taken up with greedy curiosity. Dib lifted his head to gaze down at what Zim carried between his legs and noted that his penis was long and slender. It was slick with its own lubricant and it bobbed in time with his heart beat. Zim caught him staring and smiled.

“It’s just like my tongue, but better,” he purred.

“Better?”

“Better,” Zim whispered as he leaned forward and rubbed it along Dib’s lower belly. “I can make it oh so much bigger if I want, or smaller.”

Dib closed his eyes as Zim slowly rocked his hips, rubbing his slick erection along his abs. Suddenly all he wanted in the world was for that strange organ to press against his tight opening.

“I need you, Zim.”

Zim understood the desire in that tone and sat up on his knees. He pushed Dib’s legs open wider and gazed down. The opening was small, but that was alright, he could accommodate just fine with little to no pain. Hopefully. Dib was a virgin in this facet after all.

“Please,” Dib whispered.

“That’s a good Dib,” Zim purred as he arched his lower back. His penis stretched eagerly towards its goal and he carefully aimed the tip to the tight ring of muscle. Giving the human one glance to gauge him, he slowly pressed forward and to his relief, he found that his personal lubrication was satisfactory.

Dib rested his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes as he shifted his hips in response to the penetration. At first there was pressure as the thin erect cock pressed against his entrance. Instinct made his muscles push back against the intrusion, but Zim’s gentle voice urging him to relax calmed him. Dib pressed his heels to the mattress and took deep breaths as Zim fully sheathed himself into his body and just like that, they were coupled.

“Good Dib,” Zim whispered, his own breath shaky as he fought not to start rutting into the human like a depraved animal. It was hard to hold such control. It was hard not to sink his teeth into Dib’s shoulder in a mating mark to loudly proclaim to anyone foolish enough to get near that this human belonged to the Invader.

 _Invader indeed_ Zim laughed to himself as he grinned a fang filled grin down into Dib’s face. “Do you need a moment?” he panted.

“no,” Dib whispered. He liked the way he could feel Zim’s heartbeat within him.

Zim began to thrust slowly. The friction was delicious, the sensation making his head want to explode. He’d never experienced something so wonderful and yet, every time he _had_ experienced strange new wonderful things, it was with Dib. He looked down at the human, whose eyes were still tight closed, awe etched across his face as he continued to thrust.

“I’m going to make it bigger,” he warned.

“Don’t hurt me… please,” Dib whispered.

Zim only caressed Dib’s chest before he allowed his penis to grow plumper within the tight entrance. Dib winced and grunted, but didn’t urge Zim to stop, so he didn’t. The wet sounds of their love making didn’t sound as dirty as it did when it was the human taking the alien, but it was still stirring arousal within them both. Dib finally settled beneath him and Zim continued his pace, staring down intently into the human’s face as his hips thrust in short sharp turns into Dib’s body.

A moan he had been holding in escaped Zim and he found that he wasn’t embarrassed to voice his pleasure, so he moaned again. Dib answered him, though it sounded just a tad bit pained.

 _I wonder how loud you would moan if only I could take you while you were awake_ , Zim’s mind questioned as he urged his organ to grow just a bit more. A small part of him wanted to see pain mixed with pleasure on Dib’s face and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Touch me, Dib,” he ordered. Dib remembered that he had functioning hands and he lifted them to caress the body above him. Zim purred at the touch and it emboldened the human to slide his hands along Zim’s back, around the PAK and even touch his backside. At that, Zim tensed but for a fleeting moment before relaxing. His thrusts were growing harder and longer and Dib began to cry out in pain and pleasure as his body was rocked by the feisty little alien.

“It’s big…” Dib grunted and Zim grinned.

“Yes, it’s big, just be grateful it’s not impaling you at the maximum girth, earth-stink,” Zim grunted. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Dib’s hands began to rove along his back once again. The touch coupled with their mating, felt wonderful and he was sure that had it been a drug, he would have already been hopelessly addicted.

“I like it,” Dib whispered shyly as he turned his face away. His body continued to rock with the effort of Zim’s thrusts and that made him feel bashful as well.

“Don’t stop touching me,” Zim whispered in a pleading tone.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Dib whispered, turning his face back to Zim and looking at him with concern. His hands continued to stroke and caress the smooth flesh of the lithe body above him. He loved him tenderly with his hands and as he did, he watched something amazing happen. The hard lustful expression on the Irken’s face faded into a soft vulnerable look. They locked eyes and Zim’s lips parted.

“It’s alright,” Dib whispered. “You can… inside me…”

“Are you sure?” Zim grunted. His thrusts were picking up speed now and they had lost their rhythm.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Dib whispered. “You swallowed me, after all.”

It was only fair and Zim nodded as he lowered his head. Now he concentrated on his own climax that was pouring over his body like the waves of the ocean that was lost within a tempest. His body began to stiffen and then shudder helplessly as the waves broke and before he could stop himself, he tossed his head back and cried out in victory as his seed shot into Dib’s willing body.

For a little bit longer, his hips began to thrust on their own as he finished out his orgasm. Dib lie patiently beneath him, his hands still touching and caressing as Zim finally came down. Then, while still coupled to his human, he settled himself into Dib’s chest, where he sought refuge and comfort after their act. He was pleasantly surprised with those arms wrapped slowly around his body, holding him close.

_I want this to be real..._

_Shut up, this is just an experiment, this isn’t real. He **hates** you in real life, remember?_

_No, he doesn’t hate me! Gir said so! He just doesn’t… like me very much right now!_

_Get it out of your mind. You’re an Irken Invader. This is a lowly human. He’s below you! He’s scum! He’s filth! He’d no sooner have you on an autopsy table than ever consider any of this to be real!_

_I want him to hold me… even if I’m on the table and am taking my last breath… I just want him to hold me once…_

_He hates you!_

_I need to bring back his coat and glasses… a peace offering…_

“Zim?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you alright?” Dib whispered. Zim lifted his face and looked at the human, confused.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re crying,” Dib whispered as he reached out and began to wipe away the tears coursing down Zim’s cheeks.

“I’m okay,” Zim whispered, allowing Dib to tend to him for a moment. When he was done, he shifted his hips, uncoupled their bodies and then leaned up. He took Dib’s lips in a tender kiss that was met eagerly, but just as gently. Zim closed his eyes tightly, his brow ridges furrowed in sorrow as he melted into the kiss, wanting this more than anything to be real, but knowing that it could never be.

“Don’t cry,” Dib whispered after they had broken the kiss. Greedy, Zim leaned in for another one, not realizing just how starved for affection he had been, even though he had vied for it all of his life. Now that he was finally getting it, it wasn’t real. Life, indeed, was not fair. He took Dib’s lower lip between his own and held it there for a long while before leaning back.

“Don’t forget this, Dib. Please.”

“Why would I?” Dib’s voice, echoing now as Zim willed himself to wake up, pierced his heart.

Zim knew he would have to change his uniform, he could feel the semen in his pants already cooling off in the room. The tears that had falling down his cheeks in the dream were very real on this side of the waking world, but he didn’t bother brushing them away after he removed his visor. They were the last vestiges of a wonderful dream where he realized that he could have the love he so desperately wanted, had sought for so long, yet could never have.

All he wanted in that moment was to have those strong arms wrapped around him, making him feel safe and wanted and needed.

“If this is love,” he whispered to himself. “Then why does it hurt so bad?”


	6. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut in this one! Please, please forgive me for this very overdue and very rushed and sloppy (ugly!) chapter! I’ve been fighting with it since I posted the last one as well as suffering a good bought of writer's block! Thank you for your understanding, comments, kudos and bookmarks! Much love! <3

_“Don’t forget this, Dib. Please.”_

Dib rolled over onto his side with a groan, the words whispered still resounding within his waking mind.

“What… in the literal _hell_?” he grunted as he eased himself up into a sitting position. These dreams were starting to get out of hand and he didn’t know what to do. Who could he tell to get this off his chest?

Gaz, for starters, but she was still livid over the pig Zim had killed and tossed through the window. His dad? Absolutely not. The sad thing was… there was no one else to talk to about this.

_“Don’t forget this, Dib. Please.”_

There was so much vulnerability in Zim’s voice, that plea that continued to tug his heart now that he was awake and limping to the bathroom. He and Gaz had movie night and Bloaties to go to, and tomorrow afternoon, he’d be heading back to his dorm on campus, Zim shouldn’t even be on his radar, not when it was family night.

However, it was still bugging him, that dream, the way his voice seemed to break with emotion at the gentle command. What if this was an actual plea from Zim? Maybe, somehow, he was able to manipulate his dreams and ask for help? Dib shook his head with a gruff snort as he turned on the shower and began to slowly undress. A quick glance in the mirror showed him that he was more bruise than man right now and he grimaced. Maybe he should skip a week of class, just turn in his assignments or something? Or, maybe he could offer the excuse that he had fallen while investigating a supposedly haunted location?

“Yeah… that could do,” he muttered to himself as he stepped beneath the spray of the warm water. “Because I look like I’ve been used as a human basketball.”

Why in the world would he ever help Zim? Why would he want to after last night? Dib lowered his head and allowed the hot water to thrum against his back as he closed his eyes and pushed the alien, and that strange dream, out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re up for tonight?” Gaz asked. There was hesitation in her voice, telling Dib that she didn’t _really_ want to miss out on their time together. He offered her a gentle smile.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, and you know I won’t get another chance to come back home for another couple of months.”

That brought a smile to her face which lightened his mood immediately.

“Alright, well, I’m going to go get ready. Shame you didn’t bring your spare set of glasses. Guess you’ll have to squint through the movie.”

“Hey,” Dib said as she retreated up the stairs. “Just for that, you’re buying the snacks!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…”

“I want a large popcorn, too! And a huge drink!”

“Pig! It’s not like you’re not going to hog out at Bloaties!”

“I’m a growing boy!”

“Yeah, and if you’re going to honestly eat everything you’re making me pay for tonight, you’ll be growing _out_ instead of up!”

Dib grinned as he leaned back against the couch. His jovial mood was interrupted when the doorbell rang. With a grunt, he rose slowly and hobbled to the door, and when he opened it, the greeting froze on his lips.

 _Zim_.

Zim, standing with his hands clasped behind his back simply gazed up to Dib for a long moment. Dib began to frown, and then scowl as he fought the urge to slam the door as hard as he could in Zim’s face.

“You’d better leave,” he growled. “Because Gaz _knows_ what you did to that pig.”

Zim grunted. “I don’t care about your scary sister, Dib.”

Shaking his head in slow incredulity, Dib asked slowly. “Why… are you _here_ , Zim?”

And then Zim suddenly grew reluctant. He lowered his head as he studied the toes of his boots. He could practically feel Dib’s powerful chest beneath his hands, how easy it was to remember those dream arms wrapped around him so firm and protective. Being protected was something he’d never felt before. Lifting his head, he gazed up to Dib, who looked about a second away from slamming the door. Those soft brown eyes, so gentle in their ethereal encounters now harbored animosity and the sharp steely edge of a switchblade and Zim caught himself in the longing of wanting to reach up and gently caress Dib’s face in the desire to bring back the warmth to them.

“I brought these.” Quickly, he withdrew his arms from behind his back, presenting Dib’s glasses; much to the human’s grudging delight. “They were quite broken, so I repaired them.”

Dib narrowed his eyes as he brought the frames up to his face. “They’re not rigged to explode are they?”

Zim shook his head no, still pinning Dib with such an open look, as if desperately wanting his praise, but not in a way that would soothe his ego.

_“Don’t forget this, Dib. Please.”_

Dib blinked his eyes when the phrase came back to him and he felt a bubble form in his stomach. “Tracking device?” he asked quietly. Once again Zim shook his head. “Mind control?”

“I repaired them, that is all,” Zim answered. “Gir… tried,” he continued when nothing but silence filled the gap between them. “But masking tape isn’t that good for… the amount of damage… that was done to them.” The hesitation in his voice only seemed to draw out the silence between the two of them. Zim didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to be away from Dib’s presence. It was the sole reason he didn’t bring the trench coat. He wanted another opportunity to see him face to face before he had to leave for college Sunday evening.

_This **is** love… and it still hurts even though we’re both awake. _

“So… I thought it would only show my superior good will to repair them for you and return them…”

Dib continued to stand stock still in the doorway, not speaking a word, not moving an inch. Only the fire flickering in his eyes gave Zim any indication that he was even still alive.

_And he still hates me..._

_“Please…”_ Zim’s mind begged in desperation.

After what felt like a long drawn out hour, Dib finally spoke up. “Thank you, Zim.” And with that, the door was shut in his face with a hard clap. Zim’s heart fell as it did so.

_You forgot to remember, Dib..._

 

* * *

 

“I have to make it better… I _have to make it better_!” Zim shouted as he paced before the control panel in his lab. Gir, upstairs and watching cartoons, was none the wiser to Zim’s rantings. It was the for the best, the little robot would only make things worse if he had picked up on what his master was truly suffering over.

“Maybe I _should_ have put a mind control device in them… no, he’s already scanned them by now. The device would have been detected immediately. He’s on red alert when it concerns me,” Zim growled. He smacked the side of his fist against the control panel before turning and heading for the elevator that would take him to the book case in the living room.

“I have to make it better, but _how_?”

He was too restless to think clearly and he knew it.

“He doesn’t hate me the way he used to. When he hated me back then, he’d try to stop me, stalk me, _harass_ me! Now… he just hates me…” Dejected, he stepped off of the lift pad and into the living room, where his antenna drooped down with his melancholy.

Gir stopped chewing his peanut butter and skittles abomination long enough to study Zim with a curious look.

“What you so sad for?”

“I’m not sad,” Zim snapped as he walked into the kitchen. There was nothing in there that he wanted, so he paced back to the living room. Odd how he found himself standing by the chair, where the black coat continued to lie, folded neatly, over one arm.

“Yes you are,” Gir drawled out in a lazy sing-songy voice.

“Don’t you have more important things to do, Gir?”

“Not really, no…”

Zim sighed as he reached out to touch the soft black leather. It was a definite upgrade from the one Dib used to wear when they were younger. Turning his back to Gir, he lifted the folded coat and pressed it to his chest, closing his eyes as he did so. It smelled of Dib and made his heart swell and ache.

“What have I done?” Zim lamented to himself with a forlorn sigh. “This isn’t what my people do. Not anymore. What have I done? What have I become?” He inhaled deeply again, letting Dib’s essence fill his senses as he felt his world crash down around him. “How do humans survive this?”

“But… didn’t you submit to him last night?” Gir asked.

Zim relaxed his hold on the coat as that realization dawned on him. “I… don’t know what you’re talking about, Gir.”

“Yes you do!” Gir insisted as he rose to sit upon his knees on the couch. “You finished fighting and then you told him to bite your neck because you were done and wanted the fight to be over!”

“I… that’s just nonsense!” Zim said dismissively, though his body was now flushed with a new horror.

“You submitted to him!” the little robot pushed. He knew it for a fact; he had seen it with his own cyan eyes.

_Bite..._

Zim wanted to groan out loud. No wonder these intense feelings, these pestering weak emotions were pouring through him with such intensity. Foolish Irken that he was, he had thoughtlessly allowed, in a fit of passion, for Dib to bite him in a submissive mating ritual.

“Irken’s haven’t submitted to the mating ritual in over a millennia!” Zim cried out as he dropped the coat onto the chair. “And I will _not_ be bonded with a filthy stinking _human_ at that!”

“Then why are you smiling?” Gir asked flatly.

Zim fought hard to wipe it from his face. “I have work to do, Gir. Don’t disturb me for the rest of the evening.”

“You took care of him like he was your mate…” Gir grew silent as he gazed up to his master for a long while before something seemed to click in his disturbed little mind. Zim watched, one eye narrowed in confusion as a look of utter joy and surprise crossed the little animatronic features. “ _Is he gonna be my daddy now_!?”

Zim felt his spine go stiff and cold chills crept up and down his body in alternating waves. He turned and gave Gir an incredulous look before slowly side stepping out of the room, never breaking eye contact from his little minion. Several times, as he made his way to the transportation pad, he opened his mouth to speak, but he was too shocked, too flabbergasted to get a word out. Gir, still grinning like a fool, watched him go.

Finally, words returned. “Eat your peanut butter, Gir! And don’t disturb me, I’m busy!”

 

* * *

 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,” Dib sang softly as he worked on getting out of the car. He was grateful that Gaz had offered to drive. He wasn’t grateful that she drove a brand new mini coop. The first time he saw it, he made the mistake of comparing it to a tuna can; She had punched him hard in the bicep over that. Now, he was still giving her grief, at least partially.

“I know, I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I would have driven yours, but… the pig,” she said.

Dib gripped the top of the car door as he drug his long legs out, and then rose. He couldn’t say too much; he had a brand new Juke, and although it was custom designed to his liking, it was still small. At least it was still roomier than her little “monster”.

“It’s okay,” he said as he shut the door. Bloaties, as usual, was packed. He looked about as he waited for Gaz to lock up, nostalgia washing over him like the overflowing banks of a waterfall. He even closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the smells wafting in. Cheese, garlic, something spicy (Probably the sausage. It never failed to glue him to the toilet for the rest of the night), as well as fresh dough being baked as they spoke.

The place wasn’t as run down as it had been in his childhood. Bloatie had died a few years ago and the health inspectors fell upon the place like the plague. The new owner had straightened out each and every code violation until the place was actually respectable. Now they were bringing in people from two cities over to come and eat.

“C’mon, Dib. I’m starving and I’m not going to wait here with you all night while you stand there on the sidewalk having wet dreams about your childhood. I don’t want people to see me with _that_.”

Dib grinned, but didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he reached out and began to lumber towards the sound of her voice, his arms held out like a zombie. “Pizza…” he droned out. “Neeeed… cheeeese…”

“You’re being weird, Dib! This is why I can’t take you anywhere, you can’t control yourself!” Gaz barked, but the smile in her voice removed the venom from her words.

“ _Piiiiizzzaaaa_ …” Dib groaned as he turned his arms slightly to the left and began to shamble slowly towards her. “Need it, _Gaaaaaz_ …”

“If you had half a brain in your head, you’d take it out and play with it,” she said as she shook her head. “Watch the curb…” She was quick enough to catch him as he tripped, realizing it was too late; she had fallen into his trap. Putting his arms around her head, he hugged her firmly as he began to drag her towards the door.

“I love my little sister, she’s such a good little sister,” he cooed before planting a loud kiss upon the top of her head while she flailed miserably in his arms.

“Let me go, Dib!”

“Dib hug sister. Dib huuu… oooow… I need that nipple, Gaz! If you rip that one off, that’ll only leave me two!”

The parents coming out of the door gave the siblings a horrified look before ushering their children quickly towards their car. Laughing, Dib released Gaz before moving away as quickly as he could before she could swing her entire arm into the punch that was aimed for his shoulder.

“You’re such a dork!” she hissed as he pulled the door open for him.

“I know,” he said endearingly through a large smile.

The wait for a table was long, so they sat on cushioned benches by the door and enjoyed the time by making idle chitchat. Gaz lambasted him over messing up her hair, and he pointed out that he knew they would have a wait and he was just giving her something to do as they did so. They discussed which movie they would like to see; as if they hadn’t talked about the new horror flick that had been hot on the web for the past three weeks. He checked his phone while she touched up her makeup and finally, they were called to a table.

The food was even better than they remembered, and they finished an entire pizza between them, as well as the breadsticks and a split order of wings. They ate in true college student fashion; as if there weren’t going to be a tomorrow. When the ticket was brought to the table, the siblings had a squabble over who would pick up the bill, but Dib finally won in the end, reminding Gaz that she’s to pick up the tab on the drinks and snacks at the movies.

“Heh. I got the cheaper end of the deal on this one,” he said with a smirk before dropping two fives onto the table as they slid out of their respective booths.

“Hey… wanna smuggle in some goodies of our own instead of paying the equivalent of a mortgage on theater snacks?”

Dib pretended to think it over. He curled his index finger and thumb around his chin as he tipped his head back. He then cut his eyes over to her and hummed deeply. After a long moment, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other while tilting his head to the side as he continued to hold his chin. His lower lip came out as he continued to delve deeply into the realms of concentration over her offer.

“Just say yes or I will destroy you,” she whispered as she balled her fists.

Dib cut his eyes down to her, took in a deep breath, and then let out a long, powerful hum of thought.

“Just say _yes_ or I will _destroy_ you,” Gaz repeated through a ground jaw.

“I’m thinking, I’m thinking,” Dib said. Gaz, careful of his injuries, gently began to push him forward as he pretended to ponder over the situation.

“C’mon, Dib. I brought my big purse.”

He dropped his arms with a chuckle as he began to walk towards the door. “Remember that time we lined it with tinfoil, went to the convenience store, and filled it with nachos before that Zombie movie?”

“Yeah,” she said, her grin heard in her voice. “And that time we baked all those chicken wings and did the same thing?”

“Your purse is a legend with food pirates.” Dib chuckled at the pleasant memory.

“Yeah, shame it’s about to fall apart. I thought maybe tonight, it would see its last movie.”

At least now he had an idea of what to get her for Christmas.

“Alright,” he said as he opened the door once the locks popped, and then slowly eased himself down. Zim hadn’t pulled many punches that night. He groaned as he pulled his legs in, slowly, one by one, and then shut the door so he could buckle up. Gaz watched him with gentle eyes, though he could see the rage boiling behind the compassion. “You don’t mind going on, do you?”

“I don’t mind,” he said.

“You should have let me… _talk…_ to him when he brought your glasses back,” she said with a glower.

“Nah, I got the pleasure of slamming the door in his face.”

“Lucky…” though they both knew she’d probably had done more than that with his face and the door.

 

* * *

 

Big Bertha, the affectionate nickname they had given to Gaz’s overly large purse, nearly groaned with the burden of its smuggled contraband. They had squabbled briefly over who would pay for their tickets, but Dib won by simply instructing his sister, who could move faster than he, to secure their favorite seats (center row, very back) while he got their drinks. She’d paid for the enormous amount of candy and he listened to the crunch and rustle of the old bag’s contents as she scurried away towards their appointed theater.

Dib stood in a line that moved at a good clip, and in no time he paid for their drinks and carried the large empty cups to the filling station. When they were kids, they called them suicides, which was a bit of everything mixed together with the exemption of the diet filth. Their dad had said when he was a kid, they were called tornadoes. When he had finished filling them up (with just enough ice to keep them cold) and capped them securely, he turned around and nearly dropped them when his name was spoken softly in a very unwelcomed voice.

“Dib…”

He nearly ruptured the large cups when his grip grew tight in unsuppressed anger.

“ _Zim_ …’

Zim slowly lifted his chin as his eyes surveyed Dib. It was good to see him without his trench coat. The very trench coat that Zim had decided to hold hostage for just a bit longer. Finally he spoke. “I’m impressed, Dib, at the beating you took last night.”

“I gave as good as I got,” Dib hissed. “You better get out of here, Gaz will _destroy_ you.”

Zim waved his hand as if that notion were as bothersome as a sunny day. “Like I said earlier, I’m not worried about your scary sister; I watched her go into room 13.”

“What do you want, Zim?” Dib asked, cutting to the chase. Immediately the arrogance of Zim’s demeanor deflated. He chanced a quick glance around before his PAK produced a small pill bottle. He held it out as he took a step forward that Dib retreated back.

“Dib… these will not harm you,” he said as he gave them a gentle shake. “I know you’re in pain. Take them home and test them if you must, but… they will accelerate your healing abilities.”

“Why… would you do that for me?” Dib asked, mistrust hot in his hushed tone.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 _Bite_ the word whispered in his ears and Zim closed his eyes. _Why oh why Dib did you bite me? Do you not realize the foolish thing you did in that act? I didn’t…_

Dib simply narrowed his eyes.

“You’re going to burst those if you don’t calm down and relax,” Zim finally said, a bit of his haughty tone returning.

“I’ve got to go,” Dib said coldly, but as he turned, Zim moved with him, blocking his way.

“Yes, yes, you and your previews. You’ve got plenty of time while those stupid boring commercials play before your precious previews start.” He stepped close, forcing his eyes not to close in bliss at the pure enjoyment of being so close to Dib. His heart hammered in his throat and all he wanted to do was simply press against that strong chest and wind his arms around the tapered waist. Human perfection, that’s what his Dib was and he found that he was proud of that. Only Zim would choose the best of the best. He tipped his chin up with a bit of pride as he realized that he had indeed chosen wisely. It was just a shame that his human was now as feral as a mustang.

“Take these, test them if you must,” he said with gentle patience as he tucked the pill bottle into the front pocket of Dib’s jeans. “Let me… apologize.” He patted the slight bulge it had formed in the pocket.

“Apologize? _You_?” Dib scoffed in disbelief.

Zim simply nodded his head and for a long moment they stood still while movie patrons walked by them, gazing at each other intently. Zim’s eyes softened and Dib found himself fidgeting and for one brief second he wondered if this could be one of his dreams he’d been having lately about the high strung alien.

“You were a worthy opponent,” Zim said firmly after the silence had stretched far too long for his liking. He lifted his chin and squared his shoulders. “Enjoy the movie. I think it will… be to your liking.” Without another word, Zim took one of the drinks out of Dib’s hand, had a very long sip, and then handed it back. As he turned, he gave the human one last glance over his shoulder, and then slipped away.

 

* * *

 

He met Dib immediately in the dream with a kiss. His arms wound around his neck and he felt emotions long repressed and pushed away (for the good of the mission) bubble to the surface. Oh how he hated the empire, the control brains, everything that took all the goodness he could have so easily had away from not only him, but the entire Irken race. Dib met his kiss tenderly, eagerly and Zim felt his antenna stretching forward. It was a long time before they parted, but when they did, he gazed up to him with a whipped puppy expression.

“Dib…”

“What’s wrong, Zim?”

“Do you hate me?”

Dib seemed to think about that, emotions crossing his face. First curiosity, then confusion before a hint of memory.

“You did something stupid, didn’t you?”

“I said I was sorry…”

“Okay,” Dib whispered as if that was good enough for him. He leaned down, joining their lips into another tender kiss that Zim savored greedily. When their lips parted, Zim gripped the strong shoulders firmly.

“You forgot to remember, Dib,” he admonished gently.

It was Dib’s turn to apologize this time. “I’m sorry.”

Zim lifted his hand and gently caressed the side of Dib’s face, smiling when the human smiled down at him and warmth lit his eyes.

**Master, human has entered REM sleep.**

Zim sat up slowly, blinking owlishly in his living room. He’d dozed off on the couch and had a little free range dream of his own.

“What?” he asked, his voice slurred from the unexpected nap.

**Human Dib has entered REM sleep.**

“Oh,” Zim murmured as he rose. He paused to let out a grand stretch, rising up on his tiptoes as he did before scratching his sides slowly. He blinked half-lidded eyes as he trudged to the elevator pad that materialized where the side table was. “Alright. I’ll be down in a bit,” he said. At least he would go down easily, and he _did_ want to finish that lovely dream he was having.

 

* * *

 

“What is love?”

The question threw Dib and he frowned. “Love? It’s an emotion, Zim.”

“But what _is_ love?” the Irken pressed.

Dib folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the tree, feeling the rough texture of the bark through his t-shirt. “Love is… kindness. Affection. That feeling you get when you can’t stop thinking of the one you’re in love with,” he answered with a shrug of his shoulder. Zim stepped out from behind the tree, pausing with his side to the human, his own hands clasped behind his back.

“Love is… sex?”

“Sex doesn’t always equate into love, but yes, it’s a part of it.”

“Do humans always mate when they feel no love towards the one they’re mating with?”

Dropping his arms, Dib leaned his head back until his skull bumped into the tree, and then he let out a long thoughtful sigh. “It feels good, so people take advantage of that.”

“And then they fall in love?”

“No,” Dib answered softly. “Not always. Sometimes, one person _does_ fall in love with the other, but if the other one feels nothing in return, they end up breaking that person’s heart.”

“Then why mate?”

“Because it feels good.”

“But why mate when you run the risk of hurting the other?”

“People are impulsive,” Dib answered. “And stupid.”

“And selfish?” Zim asked as he turned his face just enough so Dib could see his eye.

“Very,” Dib answered.

“Am I selfish because I want to mate with you, even though you hate me?”

“It’s kind of weird that you’d want to, to be honest.”

“Even if I loved you?”

“Do you?”

Lowering his head, Zim pulled his lips back from his fangs with a grimace. “I didn’t… _intend_ to fall in love with you. You made me.”

“You can’t make someone fall in love with you,” Dib scoffed. “It just happens.”

Zim gave his head a minute shake. “No, Dib. I had no desire to feel any affection for you. _You_ a lowly human, but, alas, I made the mistake. And you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you…”

“Yes, yes you do,” he interrupted abruptly. “And I don’t know how to stop that, although it’s something that I’m comfortable with, too. Your hate. Your animosity, but now it’s different. I don’t want you to hate me. Not in that way... You’re the only friend I have, Dib.”

Dib blinked. “You love me _and_ you consider me a friend?”

“Yes.”

“That’s very honest of you, Zim…” Dib breathed.

“I know. I’m conflicted, too,” Zim sighed. He lifted his head and began to walk away. “I wish I knew how to come eye to eye with you, Dib. I’m tired. Of everything. Fighting, failure.”

“You’re not a failure, Zim.”

“Oh yes, I am,” he answered back coldly. “I should have taken control of this planet a decade ago, but I keep failing. I keep falling into distraction, or trying to pull one ruse or the other. I’m defective, you see. I should have died before they hatched me out of the smeetery. I don’t know why they let me continue on. I guess it’s funny to laugh at fools.”

“You’re not a fool,” Dib said softly. “You’re the one true challenge I’ve ever had. Everyone else makes fun of me, or worse; ignores me. You never let up on me, and truth be told, you never gave up on me. I think… I became a pretty good person because of you.”

Wilted antenna slowly lifted as Zim turned to give the human a vulnerable look. “Do you… mean that?”

“I do.”

“Then how can I make you not hate me anymore, Dib?” he asked as he turned to walk back towards him. “Tell me. Help me, because I don’t want to lose you. If there was no chance of bantering with you any longer, if all I had was nothing but this pure hatred you harbor for me now, then what do I have left on this miserable ball of dirt?”

Dib didn’t answer; he simply stared at his nemesis with dumbfounded silence.

“We’ve grown, Dib. You and I,” Zim broke the quiet as he clasped his hands once more behind his back. He strode past the human again, his pace once more controlled and arrogant.

“I agree.”

“When I take over this planet, because I will… I will have you to be my own personal slave. You’ll be protected.” He cut his eye to Dib, his lip tugging up as he fought a grin. Dib caught it immediately as he pushed away from the tree to advance upon the Irken.

“Oh yeah? Well, what if I decide to take over first? Then you can be _my_ slave. I can’t guarantee that you’ll like the living quarters. You can still fit inside of a shoebox, right?”

“A shoebox!?” Zim scoffed as he straightened himself to his full height while marching up to Dib. He extended his index finger and poked it playfully into the human’s chest. “I’ll have you know that I am now considered an elite at this height! Why, the Tallest would hold a celebration in my honor!”

Slowly folding his arms over his chest, Dib, too, straightened to his full height. “I’m nine inches taller than you, Space Boy,” he teased. “What would that make me in your society?”

Zim pretended to think about it for a long moment. “Snacks. We could dry you like jerky and serve you during my celebration dinner. Yeeeesss… that would be most excellent,” Zim said, his voice dripping down to a low contemplative hiss.

“Riiiight. They’d fall to their feet and worship me while you sat in your shoebox in the corner.”

“I wouldn’t fit in a shoebox!” Zim bellowed.

“Laundry basket?”

“No!”

“Litter box?” Dib yelped as Zim pounced him, and then began to laugh as he landed on his back as his hips were suddenly straddled. It was a very odd sensation of the Irken tickling him, and he squirmed and cackled, fighting to keep those long slender fingers away from vulnerable spots. Finally, he grasped him by the slender wrists as his expression grew serious.

“I don’t know how to help you, Zim… with me not hating you anymore. I don’t know what to tell you…”

“But you must know… you’re _you_ … how, Dib?”

“I don’t know,” Dib whispered.

Leaning closer, Zim’s eyelids closed until he gazed down at the human with mere slits. He tilted his head as his antenna flickered forward. “Help me, Dib, and this time… don’t forget,” he whispered before joining their lips together in a soft kiss.


	7. Cat and Mouse

Dib took the pill.

By morning, the aches had pains had diminished to a dull throbbing that he could better cope with and the bruises had already faded into distant memories. His dreams had been stuttered with nightmares that mainly involved Zim trying to steal whatever it was he held in his hands (by whatever nefarious means necessary), and when the morning light permeated through the cracks of Dib’s blackout curtains, he cautiously opened his eyes, grateful for a sane wakeful state of mind.

And he remembered.

Arms wound around him, soft words of comfort whispered into his ear as fingers, three of them instead of four, trailed through his hair. He remembered gazing into dark berry red eyes that held warmth within the alien depths.

Words of comfort…

 _From Zim_? his mind uttered in disbelief. He shook his head, but the feeling that they were more than words uttered within a dream wouldn’t go away.

_What was in that pill he gave me?_

Nothing harmful, that he knew. He had spent hours running one of the small capsules he had randomly chosen from the bottle (after shaking it up well to make sure the odds to study it were fair), but every device in the lab came up with the same conclusion; safe for human use.

“Dib!” Gaz called from downstairs. “Breakfast! Are you up!?”

“I’m up!” Dib called as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and then found a clean pair of jeans. He stepped into them before walking to his bedroom door. More memories came now, each faster than the previous until they were a flashing strobe in his mind’s eye. Zim centered within each one.

Lips brushing against his, arms holding him firmly, bodies entwined while the soft gasps of their lovemaking drowned out any coherent thought. Sharp teeth nipping along his collarbone, nibbling his ear; long slender fingers touching his body with reverent curiosity.

 _Zim?_ Dib’s mind questioned again. _Passionate?_ He shook his head and tried to get that thought out of his mind, but he couldn’t quite do it. He joined Gaz at the breakfast table and stared ahead while their food was put before them.

“What’s up with _you_?” Gaz asked as she doctored her coffee.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Dib sighed.

“Have you forgotten that we grew up together?”

“No, no,” he answered softly as he drummed his fingers gently against the sides of his own coffee cup. “And it’s a subject you won’t like _or_ believe.”

“Try me.”

“I’ve been having dreams about Zim.”

“Yeah? So?”

“Sexual dreams.”

There was a long pregnant pause of silence as Dib continued to stare at nothing while his sister gawked at him in a mixture of open disbelief and a heady need to know what in the world she had just heard.

“I know,” Dib finally answered.

“Now, say that again real slow,” Gaz said, pulling out the words as she stirred her coffee.

“I _know_ ,” Dib repeated, sounding miserable now.

“You and Zim… having sex… in your dreams…”

“ _I know_!”

“How is that even possible!?”

Dib let out an exasperated sound as he lowered his head and buried his fingers into his hair. “In the dreams, he’s a hermaphrodite,” he said in a soft voice full of embarrassment.

“How is _that_ even possible!?”

“He’s an _alien_!”

Gaz began to eat her breakfast, her soft brown eyes locked onto her brother. Dib remained sitting with his head grasped firmly in his hands. “Is there something you aren’t telling me?” she finally asked.

Dib lifted his head and dropped his hands. “As in?”

“Well,” she said after careful consideration. “Do you think that perhaps all this… infatuation you’ve had with Zim over the years has manifested into something more?”

“Are you asking if I’ve fallen in _love_ with him?” Dib asked in disbelief.

“Stranger things have happened,” she pointed out.

“No!” he cried out in alarm, his eyes growing wide in his face. “Absolutely not! I hate him, Gaz! After all the things he’s done to me, all the shit he’s put me through, you honestly think I’d be stupid enough to fall in love with him!?”

“Yes,” she answered softly.

Dib looked at her with a wounded expression of betrayal.

Gaz lifted her hands to stay his next words. “Dib,” she said gently. “In all this time, over all these years, you’ve never had friends because people treated you differently. They’ve never seen the things you’ve, _we’ve_ seen. They never believed you no matter how badly you wanted them to. The only two people you had by your side was me and Zim.” She let out a soft sigh. “Sometimes when you care too much about people, they’ll just treat you like a doormat, or a whipping boy. You’re too kind to people.”

“And you guilty of that yourself sometimes,” Dib whispered.

“I’ve always been hard on you, but it was because I love you. I never wanted to see you turn out to be some loser beaten up by the world. And you’re not. You’re a tough guy, Dib. Very tough. And now that you’re an adult, you’ve got women dripping off of you.”

“Yeah, especially after that time one of the popular girls saw me mowing the yard shirtless,” he sighed.

“But those women dripping off of you,” Gaz continued. “You don’t pay them any attention. No matter how hard you try, you keep circling back to Zim because face it; growing up he wasn’t your only friend, he was your _best_ friend. And you the same to him. I can’t believe I’m defending him, especially after he killed that poor pig… but I believe you’ve taught him more about family and friendships than he ever learned from wherever it was he came from.”

“Are you saying that I’m… Zim’s best friend?”

“You have been for a very long time.”

_Bite…_

That word whispered in his mind sent a soft shiver along Dib’s spine and a feeling bloomed at the bottom of his heart. A touch of thrill, a tendril of excitement and he found that his appetite was slowly returning. He looked at his sister, his face still showing confusion and hurt but not by her account. He gave her a gentle smile. “Thank you, Gaz.”

“What would you _ever_ do without me?” she asked haughtily. He played along, rose, and then fell to the floor at her feet.

“Wither and die!”

“Atta boy.”

 

*****

 

That afternoon Dib had hugged his sister for five solid minutes. At first he was only doing it so she would struggle and threaten him, but in the end, they ended up clinging to each other like victims who were swept away in floodwaters.

“I love you, you big stupid giant-headed goofball,” she whispered into his chest.

“I love you too, my tiny delicate, fragile scary little sister. And my head’s not big,” Dib whispered back.

“Call me when you get there,” she whispered.

“I will. Do you need any money?” Dib whispered.

“No, I’m good. Do you?”

“No, Dad loaded up my card.”

“Good.” Pulling away, Gaz turned her face abruptly to hide her tears, but it was of no use; they had already soaked through to make a wet patch on the front of his t-shirt. Dib reached out to brush the remaining few away, and then grinned meanly as he drew his palm down her face. She let out a bellow of rage and he yelped and laughed madly as he ran to his car. He paused when he reached the door and lifted his hand and waved. Standing on the front step Gaz returned the gesture and then together, each put a hand to their hearts and then extended them towards one another in a show of affection they had secretly done since they were oh so young.

She stood and watched as her big brother drove away, feeling that horrible tug of loneliness as his car was reduced to nothing but taillights at the end of the block. When the left blinker came on, she went inside and shut the door behind her, left by herself to deal with the separation anxiety that always came when it was time to let him go back into the world. Zim would have to take a backseat, she decided to herself. Because after all they had been through, Dib was and always had been her best friend first.

 

*****

 

The drive back to his dorm had been full of confusing thoughts coupled with nostalgia. Memories growing up and becoming lonely; being an outcast. Being a burden to father and sister. Being a burden to classmates. Being a burden to himself but he just couldn’t help his passion. Zim had entered his life at the time he needed him the most, a realization that came to Dib as he pulled into the large dormitory parking lot. Zim had been a steady constant that he didn’t realize he had needed. Always there, always ready to trip up the human when he least (and most) expected it. He pulled into his parking place and sat behind the wheel, gazing at the structure that had been built in a gothic style revival. It was beautiful and he was appreciating the fine high arches of the top story windows when movement caught the corner of his eye. He yelped, his hands gripping the wheel, the name _Zim_ on his lips when he realized that it was just one of the freshman who had a crush on him.

“Hi, Dib!” she exclaimed after rapping her knuckles against his driver’s side window. “Are you okay?”

“Hey!” he called, still feeling the exalted heights of alarm as he opened his door and stepped out. Like almost everyone else when it came to Dib nowadays, her head tilted up and back when he rose to stand next to her as he exited his vehicle.

 _Name, name, name, **what** is her name?_ His mind chattered.

“Are you alright?” she asked again, concern etching her face. He gave her a gentle smile as he shut the door behind him.

“I’m fine, I’m alright. How are you? Jessica?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I’m good. I was a little concerned, I know you guys are doing the sleep study and when you just sat in your car… my brother’s in your class and he’s talking about how you guys have to go four days without sleep to study the effects.”

“Oh!” he laughed, placing her brother now. Nice enough guy. “No, that doesn’t start until tomorrow. I just have a lot of things on my mind. Had plenty of sleep this weekend,” he chuckled as he opened the back of his Juke and pulled out his duffle bag.

“Well, good. It’s nice to see you!”

“You, too!”

Berry red eyes narrowed in the darkness as the two were observed.

 

*****

 

Depending on who you were, Sunday nights could be death by boredom in a dorm room. Having showered before he left, Dib undressed down to his underwear once he locked his door, and then booted up his laptop. It was still early, but he decided that since they were going to start the arduous sleep study in the morning, he had best get all the rest that he could. He remembered to give Gaz a call and they spoke briefly before he bade her goodnight. She threatened his life if he didn’t get to bed early that night and he obliged her and promised that he would, but then informed her that he wasn’t scared of her since there was so much distance between them. They bantered for a bit before hanging up.

“Let’s see,” he muttered to himself. “I think I’ll try to get to sleep to a zombie movie tonight.” As he scrolled through his choices, bits of memory came to him. Skin sliding against skin in a whispered hush. Kisses, deep and passionate. Him, shoving Zim against a tree as a heady need for dominance overtook him. His breath quickened and his eyes closed as he remembered how his body reacted to the Irken’s mating display. That had to be what it was, because moments later, he was balls deep into Zim.

A soft groan escaped his lips and his mind and body began to war with one another. It was Zim, his mortal enemy. It was Zim, nipping his neck and making soft purring sounds that sent chills up his spine. It was Zim, who had once turned him into baloney. It was Zim, his body tight and wet and responsive to Dib’s thrusts. It was Zim making him out to be a fool before his classmates. It was Zim, holding him close and whispering gentle words of comfort as he stroked Dib’s brow.

He couldn’t take it any longer. His fingers fished within the front of his boxers, bringing his erection out. The cool air made a delightful contrast against the heated flesh and he held himself at the base of his arousal. His heartbeat was steady and strong.

“You know,” a very familiar voice suddenly spoke up. “I think you’re the only human I’m aware of that gets turned on by rotting flesh. I have to say… that impresses me.”

Dib let out a cry of alarm, and then of shame when he turned his head to the right. There sat Zim on his bed and he was leaning forward slightly. His expression reminded Dib of a cat that was about to pounce a very unsuspecting mouse and never before had he felt so small or unsuspecting or definitely mouse like than at that moment.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Dib cried out in embarrassment, his grip reflexively tightening on his member. He tried to tuck himself away, but Zim was nimble and quick, and besides, the dorm room was rather small. It was hard to escape within its meager confines.

“What are you so ashamed of, Earth-smell?” Zim asked as he slid smoothly to the floor. He sat on his knees, gazing up with a heated expression to Dib, who realized he was trapped and that there was no explaining this away.

“Why are you in here!?” he cried out before lowering his voice. “Don’t you know how to knock?”

“It’s not my fault that you have such inferior defenses for your little… college base… _thing_. This room really is horrible,” Zim noted as he rolled his hand at the wrist for a bit of emphasis.

Dib, still trying to fight his surly erection back through the hole of his boxers only clenched his jaw and snarled. “ _Get out_!”

“In a moment,” Zim said. His eyes went to the hole in Dib’s boxers, where the plump head of his cock was peeking out. It was red with arousal, the foreskin clinging to the crown just above the glans. It was a thing of beauty and Zim felt a tremor of desire in his core. That was his and he meant to have it.

“ _Now_!”

“Who was that girl you were talking to in the parking lot?” Zim asked through a snarl as he broke the little bit of distance between them by walking the one step on his knees.

“What girl?” Dib growled. “Get _out_ , Zim or I’ll call security!”

“The ugly little thing that hovered by your car window.” He reached out, placing one palm onto the strong thigh. “The one that kept knocking on your window because you had decided to zone out after parking.”

Dib tried to move his leg, his desire to shake Zim’s hand off instinctual. Zim’s hand that was ungloved. Three long fingers, slender and beautiful with the well-shaped thumb. The hand was perfect, and had he been human, perhaps Zim would have been a pianist, or maybe a doctor.

 _Why are you thinking about his hand especially when it is so high up your… thigh…_ Dib closed his eyes as the other hand repeated its hold on his other thigh, now both slowly urging his legs to open wide. He was trapped with the Irken between his legs and what was he doing now!?

Dib watched in horror as Zim’s face came into contact with his crotch. Horrible images of the alien first biting into, and then tearing off his penis paraded in his mind’s eye. His belly clenched inward with anticipation of the agony that was to come, but instead, he felt his organ suddenly encompassed by a beautiful wet heat accompanied by suction. Zim used that suction to suckle the head in first before leaning back enough to pull the rest of the cock through the hole in his boxers. The cool air began to resume its confliction with his throbbing flesh. Once Zim had settled back onto his knees, his hands still gripping Dib’s thighs, he began to bob his head slowly.

That long tongue wrapped around his hard flesh, caressing it as Zim worked his mouth along the shaft. Soft sounds of his efforts were the only noise in the room that warred with Dib’s harsh breathing. He just couldn’t believe what was happening. And on top of that, much to his horror filled delight, he realized that Zim was _good_.

 _How’d he learn how to do this!?_ His brows shot up. _Wait…why do I care? I’m not jealous or anything…_ Rational thought decided to leave him at that moment when a hand slipped from his thigh to fish out his balls. Once they were in Zim’s fingers being fondled and gently tugged, Dib closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair.

So much confliction was writhing within his mind and he lifted his hand to remove his glasses before pressing his wrist tightly over his eyes. His body, however, was truly enjoying what was happening. Zim went to the head, holding it with a firm steady pressure before taking him fully into his mouth again. He hummed softly and Dib let out a choked cry. He lowered his free hand, gripping Zim’s shoulder in a firm hold as the Irken leaned back to once again pay more attention to the swollen head. The fingers caressing his firm sack suddenly slipped further back and now they began to rub a teasing tattoo against the sensitive skin behind his balls. Stars began to dance behind Dib’s closed eyes.

“Zim… I…”

Zim knew what Dib was telling him, and he slowly leaned forward until his small Irken nose was pressed against the well-trimmed pubic hair. He wanted Dib to know it was alright, so he began to swallow the shaft slow and steadily. Dib was trying to come to terms that the alien was now deep throating him.

As Dib began to climax, his hips lifted up. Zim gripped them in both hands, loving the way the muscles rolled beneath his fingers. Dib truly was a thing of beauty and while he began to swallow what his human offered, he once again congratulated himself on picking the best mate he could with such a puny selection of humans. The hips began to buck now, but Zim had no problem holding onto them. So much raw power with this curious species when they bred; he loved it. He couldn’t wait to take Dib home and be taken properly where they could make all the noise they wanted and just do it all night. But, that would have to wait; for now, Zim would gladly take what he could get. Pity that this little interlude, their very first at that, had to be over so quickly, but that was fine with him. Soon, they’d have plenty of time. Perhaps even after Dib had gone to sleep that night.

When Dib was nothing more than a quivering mass on his chair, Zim released the organ from his lips and lifted his face. They said nothing as he tucked Dib gently back into his boxers and they remained silent as Zim rose. Their gazes were locked, intense, so much unsaid said in that silence. Even when a roar broke out in the hallways, followed by good natured screams and catcalls, they never broke eye contact.

“I think… I think you should go,” Dib finally whispered when the din drew closer. “Pledge week…”

“I have no idea what that is,” Zim said as he smoothed down his shirt. “But yes, I believe I shall go.” And like that, he was gone, slipping from the window as silent and smooth as a shadow being chased by the sun. Dib lowered his hand, cupping his satisfied and sated penis now nestled safely within his boxers against his palm as he continued to stare at the window and pant lightly.

 


End file.
